Life of a Blind Half Blood
by eltigre221
Summary: Percy Jackson was born blind, because of this, he has always tried to do things upon his own. Yet when he is introduced into the world of a Half-Blood, what will happen to the young demigod as he not only learns how to fight but also how to open up? ON/OFF HIATUS!
1. Blindness Isn't Darkness

**Hello to everyone who reads my fanfics, this is my newest one for PJO, and in it, I make Percy born blind-will be another one where he's born deaf, but latter on-anyway, what I will give him to cope with his blindness is a gift, kind of/is a lot like Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender-TV show- her ability to see though she's blind Percy can in a way feel where he is, and because of that can tell where people are. Also before I forget, he receives this gift from an immortal, who shall be named later, and just to save guesses it wasn't from Poseidon. Well either way, please enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Blindness Isn't Darkness**

I sighed to myself as I sat within my boardroom in Yancy Academy, my roommate Grover was trying to study for his finals, while I just sat and tried to keep quiet. I hated being in a school of any kind, especially since no one in the entire school would ever understand what it's like to have what I've got. I concentrated on the sounds of the birds outside and tried to picture what they looked like since I couldn't see them, even though it was a beautiful day outside. I could only tell because I felt the sun's warmth upon my face when I was near the window.

Soon enough however the silence was too much for Grover and he almost yelled at me. "For crying out loud Percy will you stop staring outside that window and start studying for your exams? I mean I know that you can't answer stuff on the board because of your dyslexia, but just please talk to me and start getting ready for your tests."

If I could glare at Grover I would, but I just merely sighed, "You wouldn't understand Grover, I can't study for the tests and it's not because of my dyslexia."

Whenever I said this Grover would always ask the same question, and I'd always reply with the same answer. "Why won't you just tell me, I'm your friend Percy, I'll understand then, if you'd just tell me why?"

I turned towards the direction of his voice, and gave him a sad smile, "I can't because you truly wouldn't understand Grover, though you are on crutches, I have something worse than a walking disorder." Before he could react, I left our room and went to my favorite teacher's class room. Mr. Brunner, he is my Latin teacher and the only one in the school who doesn't know about my other disability. Nor did the other kids at Yancy, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'd rather they not know about my problems since I didn't care about theirs. Well I shouldn't _say_ that, I do care about my friend Grover's problems, but just not anyone else who isn't my friend or that I don't know.

I sighed after I was a few feet from his door when I hear Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner talking. And I had a bad feeling it was about me, "I'm worried about him Chiron, I mean when I looked into his eyes I knew who he was, and also that he is innocent from the crimes that they are accusing him of." Mrs. Dodd said in the same voice that I heard when we went to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts; I had been accused of pushing the number one person I disliked at Yancy in a fountain that Grove and I had been sitting on.

Mrs. Dodds had made me come back into the Museum with her to discuss my punishment, when we were near what I think was a stele, she started talking nonsense. Something about confessing to something, I didn't know what she was talking about, then I heard something that I hadn't before and it scared me. I had heard the sounds of something flapping wings or something very large. I had heard it coming towards me, and I dove out of the way, and at the time I hadn't known that the glasses I always wear had fallen off. Yet something happened when I faced Mrs. Dodds again, from where the flapping sound was coming from, I swear I heard her gasp, and said something along the lines of "oh my gods" or something like that.

I shook my head from the memory and focused on what the two were talking about.

"He is too young for camp, he needs to mature more, besides why you care, and he's just like any other half-blood anyway." Mr. Brunner said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Mrs. Dodds sighed, "That's just it you old fool he isn't like the others, he is meant to fulfill the prophecy."

I heard a large intake of breath, as if it was hard to get the words out or, they were really frustrated. "You do not know that, and there is no way it could be him, he isn't even blind for the love of the gods."

I felt my heart stop beating for just a few moments before I felt the tears starting to do down my face. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying, I backed up slowly so as not to let them onto the fact that I was listening. Unfortunately the book I had been carrying dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. The two teachers stopped talking and before they could get to the door, I turned around and ran away back to my room, not caring that I left my book behind.

I came back in the room and slammed the door behind me, scarring Grover before he saw me throw myself face first onto my bed, my body shaking with sobs. I don't know why I was crying like that, but I was. I was like this for a while before Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds both came into the room, I only know because I heard them coming from down the hall.

"Percy, I believe you left this in the hallway." Said my teacher as he put the book next to my bed, I just nodded to him before trying to fall asleep.

I had a feeling that he was about to talk when Mrs. Dodds stopped him, "Mr. Brunner why don't we go back to your room and finish our earlier discussion, and Mr. Underwood you will come with us."

Grover squeaked and tried to get out of it, but in the end he left me alone in my room with no one there the wiser of what I was about to do. I got up and off the bed, and walked towards the window, at once I was facing it, and I took off my black square glasses that I never take off unless I'm home or alone. As I took them off and looked out the window, all I saw… was nothing. I'm not talking about seeing scenery or anything like that, what I'm talking about is just blackness. Like you see when you close your eyes, only mine are open.

If you haven't guessed it by now, then it's time to say it, I'm blind. I was born blind and I had trouble moving around at first, until a strange woman came to me and my mother one night, before she married Smelly Gabe, then after that it was like I could feel and almost see where everything was around me. I was overwhelmed at first and almost got run over by a taxi driver who was speeding. But that happened years ago, right now however I am in much more control and I know how to live my life while being blind. Since being blind to me, it isn't darkness; in fact, it's the brightest light you can ever see.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hopefully there will be more in the future from all of my fics but we'll see how lazy I am and also how much time I can get to type a single chapter over the course of the next few months. Well other than that, please review :)**


	2. I Hear the Snipping of the Yarn

**Hey Everyone, here's the new chapter and for those of you who didn't get what I was saying in my last AN in the first chapter, then here's what I was saying. In _this_ fic Percy will be blind, and in _another_, when I make it, he will be deaf. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and we have a surprise early visit from our favorite Olympian twins XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I Hear the Snipping of the Yarn**

Once Grover got back he seemed pretty shaken up about something, but I chose not to ask about what. As the rest of the day progressed, all we did was study for the finals, but at times I got worried about the weather. For quite some time recently there have been a lot of storms, one tornado, and a whole lot of Thunder/rain storms. It was putting me on edge quite a lot, but I tried to ignore it most of the time, well until the last day that is. I already knew I was going to be expelled since it happens every year, but I really didn't care much, I got expelled every year, but those times it was different, this time I was being expelled because of bad grades, it was the first time I wasn't expelled because of doing something wrong.

I didn't really care, but hen again, I was still going to miss Yancy, and mainly Grover, though he didn't know about my blindness, he was still the best friend I've had for the longest time. I sighed to myself before it was time to go to bed, I hoped that I wouldn't have another strange dream, lately I've been seeing-sort of-two very large men fighting about something, one was always wearing blue, and the other green.

In my dreams, the two are fighting and every time I try to stop them, they won't even look at me, almost as if they were blinded by their anger towards the other. Then before the dreams would end, there was this strange voice that kept calling to me, saying that he would give me what I want. I never answered when it would say that, I wanted to see, but at the same time I was happy being blind, because I'm happy with what I have and I don't want anyone to change that.

Sadly for me, I had another dream, only this one was different from the others, not by much, but just enough, it started the same, I was surrounded by white marble columns, and two large men were seated upon thrones, both different but also the same with the amount of power they both had. They looked the same as always, except there was a difference this time in their appearances, both were wearing white togas, just as before, one with blue trimming, the other with green, the only difference was that one looked sad and the other was trying to keep a stoic face. It almost seemed like they were going to have to do the same thing as always, something that from what I'm guessing is quite tiring.

Soon enough I saw someone at the feet of the two powerful men, he had black hair, and was wearing much destroyed clothes. I also saw that he was telling them something, but he wasn't looking them in the eyes, almost as if he were ashamed to show them to the two before him.

For some reason I knew who the kid before the men was, he was me, but why was I there, when I am over here? I decided not to ask that question, but instead wondered upon what I was saying. I couldn't hear anything, but when I looked at the fire in the center of the room, I saw a little girl sitting there I didn't know who she was, but I knew that I could trust her.

Yet the strange thing was it was as if she was looking right at me where I stood about fifteen feet away from the others. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, before saying these words to me, "A blind half-blood shall change all that we know and bring forth a new age of either prosper or of pain."

With those words said, I awoke my glasses still on. I sighed when I 'saw' my room; I'm guessing that it's still night since Grover was snoring still. I sighed, before getting up, and walking out of my room and towards the exit doors, I did this once in a while, when the janitors were done cleaning for the day. I'd leave the school for a short while, by going down to the Hudson River, and just sit near the water. Not near enough where I could touch the polluted water, but close enough so that I can enjoy the breeze and listen to the few silent noises one never usually gets to hear in New York.

The sounds of water lapping onto the shoreline, the sounds of crickets chirping, and I swear that on occasion, I'd hear someone's voice nearby, as if they were either arguing with someone or was talking to themselves. I can't really tell if it's a he or a she. They are usually to far away for me to hear them.

Although right now, it seemed as if I could hear two voices, one male, I think, and the other female. I wasn't sure at the moment, but I kept quiet and decided to listen to the two, who from the sounds of it, were arguing.

"I swear Apollo, if you don't stop flirting with my hunters, I will shot an arrow so far up your ass that you'll never get it out!" The girl yelled.

There was a scoff before the guy spoke, "Please little sister, so what if I like to talk to your hunters, I still say that they like it." The guy's voice sounded cocky, and confident, it was something that would get annoying very soon, but ignoring that he soon spouted the worst Haiku that I have ever heard. Fortunately I don't remember what was said, all I know is that he said, 'Artemis', 'hunters', and 'I am so awesome'?

Once he was done, I had had enough and decided to go back inside Yancy and pretend that I'd been sleeping. That is, I would have done that, hadn't the two people arguing hadn't seen me. "Hey, how long has that boy been here?" The girl said to the guy she was talking to.

"Don't know sis, let's ask him." Apollo, I assume that's his name, said before calling over to me. "Hey kid, how long have you been here?"

After he said that, I turned my head in the direction of his voice, before running back to the school. I know it was probably the most stupid thing I could have ever done, but it was the only thing I could do, since I was, and I admit this, afraid. I was able to get to the door once Apollo grabbed my shoulder to stop me. That's when panic took over my body; I tried to escape the man's grip.

I struggled for a little longer, before a feminine hand grabbed my other shoulder, and tried to calm me down. "Easy kid, we aren't going to hurt you, just relax okay." Apollo said, before Artemis, I don't know if it's her name, was about to hit one of my pressure points and nock me unconscious, I only know this because I could feel. I glared behind my glasses and twisted my body so that her jab would miss me, and hit Apollo in the shoulder. He cried out when her jab hit him, and let go of my shoulder. After he did that, I got out of Artemis' grip and ran into the building and strait into Mrs. Dodds.

I only know it was her, because I felt the leather jacket she was wearing before she grabbed my arms to keep me from falling. She steadied me before standing me up strait and looked me in the eyes; my glasses had fallen when I tried to escape Apollo and Artemis. I don't know what happened, but all I heard were two simultaneous gasps and felt my glasses being put into my hand for me to put back on.

Which I did; before speaking, "Mrs. Dodds, may I go back to my room, I only left so that I could enjoy some quiet before the finals today."

"Of course honey, now get going before the others wake up, while I talk to these two strangers." She said it in a voice that was kind at first and then morphed into something cruel. I simply nodded before leaving. I was back in my room before Grover woke up, and I just sighed before lying down on my bed and tried to calm my racing heart.

* * *

**With Alecto, Artemis, and Apollo …

* * *

**

Both gods looked at the fury with hatred, while she looked at them with a passive expression. There was a long silence that wasn't broken until Alecto sighed and started speaking. "Might I ask why the god of the sun and goddess of the moon are in _this_ school?"

They both glared some more, before Apollo spoke, "We didn't mean to come here, it was an accident, we were having one of our usual arguments, and after I said a haiku, we spotted this kid about fifteen feet away from us getting up from the grass and heading back towards this school. Now I know I've already said this, but it was an accident that we saw him or that he saw us. I tried to see how long he had been there by asking, but once he looked at us for a moment, he ran. So we followed him, and tried to calm him down."

Just as he was about to continue, Artemis stared taking over for talking, "I tried to hit one of his pressure points to calm him down, but he was, and I can't believe this happened, to fast, I just before I made a hit, he twisted his body back and my jab hit Apollo in the shoulder. Which actually I don't mind, hadn't the boy gotten out of his grip and ran into you."

Once they were done, Alecto sighed, "There are no accidents in this life we live in and you _both_ know that." She paused for a moment before continuing, remembering seeing Percy's eyes, full of fear and strength. "Now I can't tell you why he ran, because I don't know why, but what I can tell you is this. He is no ordinary child, and I'm not just talking about his origins either." She paused once more before looking at the empty hallway behind her, remembering that she had to give out several exams today before she could leave this horrible place.

Hey just because she's a teacher in disguise, didn't mean that she didn't like being in school no more than the kids she tough. "Either way," she said turning back to face them, "you should both get going, you both still have your jobs to do after all."

After that was said, the two gods left, and Alecto went back to her class room before remembering the eyes that she saw twice upon Percy's face.

* * *

**Back to the demigod son of Poseidon…

* * *

**

I had fallen back asleep for only a short while before Grover and I had to get up and take the final exams and then finally leave the school. It was a long day, and my teachers, minus Mr. Brunner, gave me special tests so that I could read them, I think the writing was called, Braille, it helps me read and write. I think it's cool since I don't feel as different from everyone else since I can read and write. I shook my head once I was done with my Latin exam; I walked up to Mr. Brunner and handed him my exam before leaving. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him either. I just wanted to leave, go home so that I wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone until next year.

I had already packed my bag last night, and just grabbed it before anyone would stop me on my way home. I was at the front doors when Grover came running up to me as fast as he could while he was on his crutches.

I stopped and waited for him, "Hey Grover, you coming with me?" I asked as we left the school and headed towards the Greyhound station where we'd head into the city. We were on the same one, and sat in the back together. We sat in silence for a long time, before I decided to speak up. I thought it was time I told Grover the truth about what I've been hiding from him.

"Hey Grover, there's something I want to tell you before I have to head home, it's about the thing you wouldn't understand." After I said this, I think he turned to face me, but I wasn't sure.

"So now you're finally going to tell me? Why, I have to ask, why now of all times are you telling me?" He asked and I sighed before speaking again, while staring strait forward.

"I just think that it's the best time now because I can't stand lying to my best friend anymore." I said before taking a deep breath to continue when all of a sudden there was a grinding noise underneath us, and the bus was jerking now and then, that was when I started to smell smoke from the inside of the bus. The driver pulled us off the road and told us to get out of the bus.

We all got off quickly, I had a feeling we were on a country road since it felt a lot more earth like. It's hard to explain, so let's just say I had a feeling, either way, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, but not just one person. I faced the four lanes of traffic and I swear that I felt three pairs of eyes watching me. It felt as though those eyes that I couldn't see were holding me to where I stood.

I don't know what happened next, but what I do know is that Grover was mumbling a lot of stuff that I couldn't hear when I heard something across the four lanes of traffic. It sounded like shears were being held and ready to cut something. I think it was a yarn string, since this old lady, who was my neighbor a long time ago, used to use shears to cut her yarn when she was sewing.

So I knew what this sound was and it was much more sickening when I heard that horrible _snip _I felt really sick, when the engine soon roared to life and we all got back onto the bus. I sat next to Grover and what he said kept on scaring me, but what I couldn't stop thinking of was that horrible _snip_ that I heard when that person cut the yarn.

That was when I thought of what it meant, and I had a bad feeling that sooner or later, someone was going to die.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, and yeah I just wanted you all to know what happened between the two gods and the fury of Hades. Well anyways, untuil the next chapter, please review, and I will try and update my other fics in the mean time, so until then, later :D**


	3. I Fight a Forgotten Battle

**Hello loyal reviewers XD hehe well I hope this chapter will be a good one in your eyes, and before I forget, I will be updating this fic more frequently if I can help it, because I want to write more and more for this fic than the others. Well other than that, please enjoy this long chapter :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**I Fight a Forgotten Battle**

Once we got to the bus terminal, I asked Grover if he'd come home with me, I wanted him to meet my mom, and also that I had promised him that he would make sure I'd make it home alright. Either way, once we got out bags, I hailed a taxi, ironically the same one that I always took whenever I came back from a boarding school. It was always the same Driver who knew where I lived, and also knew about my blindness.

Once Grover and I got in, he immediately started driving, I never spoke to him, but I think he understood what it was like to be disabled, since my mom told me that he was deaf. Although that's not all that important right now, all throughout the ride home, Grover kept trying to get me to finish what I was about to say before the bus stopped in front of those old ladies fruit stand, I'm only guessing that there was fruit stand since I could smell fruits over the gagging smell of gas fumes.

Anyways, I told Grover I'd tell him when I was home, which didn't take much longer, I paid in a twenty, and was given my change before leaving the cab, tanking the driver with a smile that I hoped he saw. Grover followed my up the steps to my apartment, I took my key once we were right in front of the door, and unlocked it, hoping that my mom would be home from work.

She's really nice, and went through a lot to teach me how to read and write in Braille, I knew that I wasn't an easy kid, not just because I was blind, or had slight dyslexia, and ADHD. I never got along with Gabe; I mean the guy can be just an ass. Seriously he makes me give him the money I have, when I need it for emergencies or when I need to take a cab. He even knows I'm blind and doesn't give a rat's ass about it.

Either way, once I opened the door and heard the TV letting out at a high-pitched volume, some sports show, and smelled the stale beer and cigars, I knew that mom wasn't home so I just tried to walk past Gabe and his poker buddies with Grover in toe before they saw us. Sadly for me, my luck is never right, since Gabe saw us, I only know because he soon spoke to me.

"About time you got home, you got any cash?" He asked, not getting up from his chair.

I just glared at him from behind my glassed before replying, "I don't have any money on me Gabe, now leave me alone while I talk to my friend Grover."

After I said that, I was about to walk away, when Gabe got and grabbed my arm, and twisted me to face him, I just continued to glare at him from behind my glasses, before Eddy, the Super of the building got up and separated me and Gabe before something bad could happen. Also Grover helped out and took me away from the room as Eddy made Gabe come back to the game.

I went to my room, and ignored the horrible sent of Gabe's stuff. As I saw on the bed with Grover seated besides me, I sighed before taking off my glasses and putting a hand over my face to cover my eyes. Before I spoke to my occasionally strange friend, "Grover, what I was trying to tell you on the bus was something that I rarely tell anyone anymore. The reason being why is because I hate the looks of pity that everyone tends to give me once they find out. I want you to promise you won't look at me like that once I tell you."

I asked or more like requested Grover before he spoke, "I promise Percy."

I smiled for a moment before removing my hand from my eyes and turned to look towards my right where Grover was sitting and I heard him gasp. I knew what he saw, my clear glazed grey eyes, normally whenever I feel where I am; my eyes turn a shade of sea-green I think. I only know because my mom told me, no other reasons why, and I don't know how but whenever I sleep and have strange dreams I somehow_ know _what colors are for each thing, don't know how, but I do. Either way I soon smiled sadly at Grover before talking.

"I know that this might be a shock to you Grover, but I can't tell you everything yet, I'm sorry but that's how it has to be for now. After all, even blind men have their own secrets to keep." I smiled at him before taking out my walking cane. I only use it when at home, and occasionally outside, but other then that, I don't use it very often. Either way, I was about to get up, when my mom came into the room, saying my name.

"Percy?" I smiled at that, she could always make me feel like nothing was wrong, just by coming into the room and holding me in her arms.

We hugged for a moment before my mom half dragged me over to the bed and we sat next to each other, while Grover did whatever. I didn't know, nor did I care at the moment. Still once I caught scent of mom's work uniform of the candy store she worked at, I asked for the free samples, she gave them and asked me what happened while I was at Yancy, and what I didn't put in the weekly letters I sent her.

We sat like that for a short while, as I ate the blue candy-at least I think its blue-and told my mom everything, even the strange thing that happened at the museum, and the two people I had met earlier today. I thought I was a little crazy or stupid for saying it, but to be honest, when I didn't understand when something happened to me, I always told my mom. Only because when things got bad, she was the only one who I know would believe me, and understood how scared I could be when I didn't know what was going on around me-at times-.

My mom was silent before Gabe came in and asked, more like demanded that she'd make him some bean dip. I glared up at him, wanting to yell, before my mom soon spoke to him in a clam voice. "In a minuet Gabriel, I was just about to tell Percy that he and I will be going to Montauk soon." She said in a calm even voice.

I've only heard my mom raise her voice once, it was when I was very little, she was yelling at Gabe, saying he was never allowed to be near me ever again without someone else in the room. I don't know why she yelled at him, or if what I remember was really what she said.

Either way, Grover came over to me, and whispered something before he left the room. "I'll see you later Percy, and be careful man." After he left, I paid more attention to what my mom and Gabe were saying, something about how the money for the trip would come out of mom's clothes budget.

After that, I got packed. I only took a few things, two pairs of pants, and two shirts, since we wouldn't be staying that long, and of course, I wore my glasses there, and kept my cane safely in my pocket if I ever needed it. Either way, once I was done I walked downstairs and waited for my mom. Yet I had this feeling that someone was watching me, but I let it go once mom and Gabe came down stairs.

I stayed quiet as I waited by the car, and ignored my step-father as my mom put my bag in the car and I sat in the front seat. Also I only knew I was at the right car because of the feel of the faded paint job on Gabe's car. Either way, I double checked that my walking cane was in my pocket, safe and secure. The only reason why I keep it in my pocket is because it has a button on it, that when pushed will turn/extend into my cane and when pushed again, will return to being a harmless little thing in my pocket.

Either way, we soon left to go to Montauk, Gabe had said something to me before hand, but I just ignored him and tried my hardest to not hit him with my cane. On the entire drive there I thought of what the ocean might look like; being blind, I always wondered what some of the things that I liked looked like.

I mean I do like being blind, since it is something that you just grow so used to that when something new comes along in your life that allows you something you've never had, you'd want to take it. Although speaking for myself, I want to see, but at the same time I happy not knowing about everything around me. Either way, that's not important right now, what is, is that once we got to the cabin that we always stayed at when here, we cleaned up, and just enjoyed our time on the beach.

Then while we sat by the fire eating marshmallows, I asked the same thing that I did whenever we came to this exact beach. I asked about dad, I never got tired of hearing the same things, and to be honest at times, I imagine what he might look like. Not all the time, but now and then.

"Mom, what was dad like when you met him here on the beach?" I asked as I turned my head towards the ocean, where I could hear the waves beating against the sandy shore.

"He was a very special man Percy, unlike any I had ever met before. He was kind, powerful, but gentle too. You have his hair and eyes, as you know. Yet I could never tell him about what you have." She soon said in a sad voice.

"Because he would have been ashamed of having a son who was born blind," I said, but it was only a whisper. My mom told me never to speak of my blindness aloud to anyone, unless I knew I could trust them. I don't know why, but I always took her seriously whenever she spoke of my sight.

Either way, I heard my mom sniffle, meaning she had started to cry, "Percy please don't speak like that. I know it was stupid of me not to tell him, but if I did then you'd only be in a more dangerous situation than the one you're in now." When ever she said that, I knew I had asked the wrong question, well that, and the fact that mom, rarely spoke like that to me. I knew that I was in trouble, but I just sighed before getting up and looking back towards the ocean, from where I heard it, and then going to bed.

It was then that I had a worse dream than the ones from before. This time I was on a beach, I only know from the feel of the sand beneath my feet. Either way, I saw a golden eagle, and beautiful white horse fighting against each other. It looked like a battle to the death from where I was standing, the eagle was slashing at the horse with what I think were claws, and the horse was using it's hooves to attack the eagle. As they fought and I tried to run towards them, I heard a horrible voice far beneath the earth laugh darkly, wanting the animals to fight harder. I was about to try and stop them, when it looked like the final strike was to be made by the eagle, I cried out, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. _No!_

I woke with a start, and heard someone pounding on the door, I got up and out my glasses on, and making sure that no one could see my eyes. No matter whom it was at the door. And ironically enough, I knew that it was storming outside, just like it had been in my dream. Still, my mom opened the door, and I heard Grover panting behind the doorway, I had a bad feeling as to why he followed us here. Yet as I stood and looked towards the door, I had a bad feeling that my mom and I would have to leave soon.

"Percy get your jacket and get in the car, I have to take you to camp." My mom told me in a rushed voice, I didn't like the sound of it, but I did as she told me. I knew that she was referring to the place that my dad wanted me to go to when the time was right. I ignored my old feelings for the moment as I ran out of the beach house with my jacket on, and Grover trotting behind me. I only know because I heard the sound of cloven hooves coming from him as we ran towards the car.

I was panting by the time we got in, and started down the road. I was scared of whatever it was that Grover had said was coming after me, but at the moment I had to wonder what Grover was from the waist down. So I spoke, since it had been about fifteen minuets since anyone spoke.

"How do you know my mother Grover?" I asked, since I knew that they hadn't even spoken to each other when we were back at the apartment.

Still I heard him sigh before speaking, "We don't know each other personally, but she knew that I was watching you."

I nodded silently before asking my main question, "Then what are you Grover, I know that it's not human, since you apparently have cloven hooves for feet." I stated, turning my head to face the window, only knew from the cold feel of the glass.

Grover goat bleated for a moment before speaking. "I'm a satyr, and I know Mrs. Jackson that it's not the best idea, but I feel like I have to answer for him so that he knows."

After he said that, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, he was just like the others. Those who felt like just because I am blind that they had to help me with everything, still as I sat there I didn't say anything until my mom said something that sounded like. "Poseidon please just a few more yards and then he'll be safe."

I didn't ask her what she meant, I only looked out the back window and 'saw' whatever it was that was chasing us. I had a feeling that it was huge, and mom kept trying to keep it off of our tail. I had a bad feeling that whatever or whoever it was, wouldn't stop until I was dead.

Something happened though as my back was turned to the back windshield. I don't know what it was, but I do know that it nearly killed me, my mom, and Grover. I was dazed, but I propped myself up on an elbow, and noticed that the car was upside down, and there was a hole in the roof, where the rain was coming in from. I groaned from where I was, and unbuckled my seat belt, and the Grover, afraid that he might be hurt. He groaned, so I knew that he was okay, but that didn't mean that my mom was any better.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked as I felt around to try and find a way out of the car.

"I'm fine Percy, but you need to get past the boarder, it doesn't want me or Grover, just you." She told me from the front seat.

I wanted to argue with her, but I had a bad feeling that something might happen to her if I didn't get her out of this car and right now. "Mom I can't without you, I just know that something will happen and I don't want to lose you." I told her before kicking open one of the back seat doors.

I was about to get out, when I turned my body around and grabbed Grover, just to make sure that he'd make it too. After all he is my only friend and I didn't want to lose him. I dragged him out of the car, and slung him over my shoulder, making sure that he'd be okay, I wouldn't have gotten very far hadn't it been for my mom coming out of the car and helping me out.

I hear about fifty feet down the road a loud roar, I tried my best to ignore it, and focused on getting my best friend and mom to safety. Yet I was soon worried about what was trying to kill us, so I asked. "Mom, what is trying to kill me? I have to know, please, you know I don't like it when something like this happens." I asked and told her as we soon starting going up this steep hill.

"It's Pasiphae's son, Percy, I know you know his name, but you mustn't speak it aloud, names have power." She told me as I activated my gift, so I could at least get a feeling of where I was. We were on a steep hill, obviously, but at the top was a pine tree, and on the other side of the hill, was some kind of camp. I had a feeling it's where my dad wanted to send me. But I didn't say anything. Still I knew who was chasing me, it was the Minotaur.

We were about half way up the hill, when the large beast roared and I knew he knew we weren't in the car anymore, but I didn't concentrate on that, I had to get those important to me to safety. Sadly however fate wasn't being kind to me that night.

The Minotaur was soon coming after us, charging towards us. "Percy, when he gets near you, just to the left or right, at the last second." I nodded at her, as I handed Grover to my mom and got ready for him to attack me. He did, he was charging at full speed at me, once he was only a few centimeters near me, I leapt to the right to avoid getting hit.

I smiled for a second, but I was soon scared, I avoided him, but now he was charging towards my mom. She yelled at me to get past the tree, but I couldn't move from where I was. I just 'watched' in horror as my mom stood her ground against the Minotaur as I had, but when she tried to jump to the side, he threw and arm out and grabbed her.

I was scared as he lifted her off the ground, I looked up, trying to see her, but I just don't know what happened next. I think she told me to run, but it was silent and I couldn't see what happened. What I do know is that beef-boy soon roared in triumph as my mom disappeared, I think. He was going towards Grover next, but I wouldn't let him take my best friend as well.

I took off my jacket, waved it at him before yelling out. "Hey stupid, ground beef, I'm the one you want, so come and get me." I yelled at him while waving my jacket in front of me.

He bellowed in rage before charging at me. I just smirked, before taking off my glasses, and 'looking' at him dead in the eyes. Then jumping at he was in front of me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to jump to the side since he learned his lesson with me. I was able to latch onto his back from his horns, and as he ran all over the place, I tried to stay as calm as I could while he ran forward.

I smiled to myself as I used what strength I had and pulled back on one of his horns. It snapped off, before falling back into the grass. I rolled away as he staggered for a moment; I had a feeling on what I should do with the horn. Lightning had been constantly flashing over head, but at that moment when I think he looked at me. I swear it was when a flash of lightning went off over head and he saw my eyes. I don't know what he saw, but I gripped the horn tightly before running forward and shoving it up and under his ribcage.

He bellowed for a moment, before he I think disintegrated, but I'm not sure. Still, I was tired, in pain, and I wanted to cry myself to sleep where I stood, but I had to get Grover to safety. I walked over to him, knowing my mom was now gone, not here anymore, just gone. I had tears falling down my face, as I walked passed the pine tree with Grover in toe.

He was groaning about food every now and then, but I ignored him as I came by a large farm house, I think. I closed my eyes, just incase. Yet as I walked, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything I knew about would change in only a matter of minuets. I ignored it for now, as I groaned for help and collapsed on the steps of the farm house.

I heard two voices exchanged a few words before I passed out. Not really catching what they said.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter, and I put two from the book into one, just because I felt like it XD hehe well other than that, well I will make Percy and Annabeth's friend relationship from the beginning a very rough one XD hehe and since it is my fic I might change the main pairing to one that no one might see coming until it's the end XD hehe well until the next chapter please review everyone :D**


	4. I Help Capture a Flag

**Well here's is the newest chapter for this one, finally XD hehe I hope all of you like it, oh and it's very long just for the holidays XD hehe well either way, I hope everyone likes this chapter, and till the next one enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I Help Capture a Flag**

I kept waking up constantly but I didn't know what was going on, so I just went right back to sleep. A few times when I awoke I thought I heard someone talking, but I figured it was just my imagination. Still once I was finally conscious, I felt a blanket was around me, I was cold, and I was in a lot of pain. I didn't even know where I was, all I knew was that there were a lot of buildings near by, and there were a lot of kids here too. I groaned as I tried to sit up, trying to remember what happened while I had been out of it, I remember someone, I think a girl, feeding me some kind of butter flavored popcorn. Other than that, I don't really remember much, except that I always kept my eyes tightly shut.

Either way, as I sat there, I hoped my glasses were on my face, instead of somewhere else. I tried to sit up and leave, but I just groaned in pain before lying back down on the chair I was in, at least I think it's a chair.

"You shouldn't get up just yet. You're still weak from your fight two days ago." I knew that voice anywhere, it was Grover, and he sounded like he was standing right next to me. I only nodded at him, before he held a straw up to my mouth and said, "Drink this, it'll help you get better."

I wasn't too sure, but I did so, and drank from the strange drink, it tasted amazing. Like my mom's homemade cookies that she used to give me when I was younger and said that everything would be alright, even before I got my gift. When it was all gone, I smiled at where I think Grover was, and my eyes still tightly shut.

We were silent for a few moments before I asked the three questions that were on my mind since last night, "Grover, what happened to my mom, she isn't, d-dead, is she?"

He was silent, and I felt the tears starting to fall down my face, I raised my hand to wipe them away and smiled inwardly as I felt my glasses just above my eyes. "Hey, uh Grover, um where am I, right now, I know, or well think it's some kind of camp, but I'm not sure." I whispered as I asked him this, nervous about someone eavesdropping.

"I'm not allowed to tell you Percy, but are you okay enough to stand?" He asked, and I just nodded before getting up, and grabbing onto the railing that was nearby.

I used my gift to at least 'see' where I was going with Grover; we walked around and found three people sitting at a table. One was a girl, and the others were three men. I knew one was in a wheelchair, I think it was Mr. Brunner, or Chiron as Mrs. Dodds called him one time under her breath. I do not think she was cursing him at the time, but I'm not sure about that, nor is it important right now.

I listened to Grover talking about the people at the table, "The one you're facing right now is Mr. D, he's the camp director, next to him is Luke, the head consular for the Hermes Cabin, and lastly is Chiron, whom you've already met."

As he said each of their names, I had a feeling that Mr. D was a god, and is actually Dionysus, but I didn't voice my thoughts. Then I asked about the other one, "What about the girl, the one standing next to Chiron, who is she?" I asked, pointing to where she was.

Grover looked to where I was pointing, and said, "Oh, that's Annabeth Chase, she's the one who nursed you back to health, and you might want to stay away from her. When she doesn't know something she'll do just about anything to know what's going on." Grover whispered to me, and then stopped next to Mr. D and pushed me forward to introduce myself.

I smiled for a few moments before looking in Annabeth's direction and spoke to her. "You're Annabeth, right?" I asked her, getting her attention.

"Yes why?" She asked, confused for a moment before I spoke again.

"I just wanted to thank the person who helped get me back on my feet again. So thank you Annabeth Chase." I told her before walking backwards so I didn't get in anyone's way. I kept my most-likely clear grey eyes hidden, **(A.N. For Percy's eyes, sometimes he can make them sea-green when he's in a familiar place, but most of the time he doesn't know if they're sea-green or clear grey. Also his eyes are the same shade of grey as Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender, just so you all know,)** as I felt her gaze on me from where I stood.

Chiron looked in my direction before speaking, "Percy, why don't you join us for some pinochle, we need four players, and I wish to speak to you about what happened the night you crossed over the camps boarders."

I was nervous, mainly because if they wanted me to play a card game where I needed to see then I'd be in big trouble, mainly because everyone would then know about my eyes. I was about to make up an excuse, when Grover covered for me, "I'll play Chiron, and Percy wouldn't really be in the mood to play, I mean he's still probably in shock after what happened."

I looked over at Grover before he sat down and mouthed 'thanks' to him, before looking at Mr. D and thinking about speaking to the god of Wine. Yet the god beat me to the punch, sort of, "Well I guess I better get this out of the way. Hello and welcome to Camp Half-Blood, there, now don't expect me to say anything else you little brat."

I just nodded before speaking, "Understood Lord Dionysus, and thank you for the welcome." I told him honestly, I didn't care if he hated me or not, after living with Gabe's harsh beatings, and mom's love, well I just wanted to be respectful to the god before me. I had a bad feeling that he'd kill me if he wanted to.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stood there with my hands behind my back. I didn't look up at them nor did I ask why they were staring at me, I simply did nothing. That is until Chiron asked that I tell him what I remember from last night. I sighed before speaking, "All I remember is this thing chasing me, my mom, and Grover here to camp, and that just as we were a little ways away from the boarder. Something hit us that made the car crash, we got out and my mom told me to run towards the boarder. After that, something happened to my mom, I don't exactly know what, since it was too dark to see anything, even with the lightning flashing. After that, the thing charged me, and well, the rest is history."

Once I was done, I clutched something in my hand that I didn't know was there before. I think Grover gave it to me before I woke up. I held it tight, afraid to lose what might be the last thing of my mother that I had left. Well this and the necklace she gave me when I was ten. I always wore it, just like my glasses, and always kept it close incase I ever had to put it on quickly for any reason, no matter what it was.

Still soon enough, Chiron got into this long explanation about how the Greek Gods were still alive today, and that they've been holding on for many years because of Western Civilization, and a bunch of other things. I listened to him intently, but never once spoke out of turn. Call it whatever you will, but for some reason whenever I hear something about ancient history I always pay attention and try to listen for as long as I can before my ADHD kicks in.

Fortunately I was able to listen to Chiron's explanation without getting distracted, but sadly now it was time for me to take my tour around the camp, and for Grover to be judged by his bosses. I really hoped he would be okay, he was a good keeper, but sadly he was oblivious to what was standing right in front of him. Honestly sometimes, people make me truly wonder if I'm really the blind one around here.

Still as we made our way through camp, I couldn't help but feel as if someone or something was watching me, I didn't turn towards whoever or whatever it was, I only stood near Chiron and kept listening to him explain about the camp and each place we visited. There was the woods, which I thought was really cool, and to be honest I didn't care if there were monsters in there, I'd love to just walk around and enjoy the quiet feel of the nature around me.

Then after we left the woods, he showed me to some of the more interesting areas of the camp, there was the amphitheater, the archery range, the stables, and of course Chiron didn't like being near here so we moved on quickly, then lastly was the fighting arena. There were some kids fighting each other, or sparing, I couldn't tell the difference, but I didn't really care at the moment, I just thought that it was cool.

Either way, once we got to the dinning pavilion, I noticed that there wasn't a roof over where we would eat, I wanted to ask why, but decided not to. I had a good feeling that I'd find out the answer soon enough. Still once Chiron took me towards the cabins, I noticed that on the way we passed by a basketball court, the art's and crafts area, the volleyball court, and somewhere the armory. Yet as we walked up to the cabins, I thought they were all really cool, even if I couldn't see them, I didn't make guesses on the cabins but I could tell, or had a feeling I should say, that they all went in order of the Olympia council. Still I noticed there was a hearth in the middle of the cabins along with a small girl about eight or nine years old, I think, tending to the fire. Yet as we walked, I headed towards what I think was the Poseidon cabin, I opened the door despite Chiron's warning not to enter. I did and was sad at how lonely the cabin seemed, when he took me away I was happy and sad at the same time.

After that I was introduced to the Hermes cabin, and heard that Luke was in here, it made sense since it was his dad's cabin, I didn't trust him a whole lot but he is a cool guy to talk to. Chiron soon left me in the Hermes cabin until my dad claimed me, I didn't really care if he claimed me or not, I just wanted to get out of the camp as soon as I could. Still the Hermes cabin was cool, but when I asked how long it would take for me to get claimed, everyone laughed.

Then Annabeth dragged me out and took me back towards the volleyball courts, to yell at me. "What is your deal Jackson, you have to do better than that."

I was confused, "What?" I soon heard her mumbling under her breath, but didn't catch what she said, nor did I care. "You know if you wish to talk to someone you should speak to them directly or else you're just being rude." I told her before taking a small amount of rope from my pocket and tied it to the horn, I think, that was in my hand. I made it tight enough so that it wouldn't be able to come undone easily, and will also be near me at all times, well if I want to keep it on me that am. "Just shut up Jackson and listen. I know that you don't believe that your dad is alive, but he is, he's one of the gods."

I soon got annoyed by her nagging voice, and the fact that she thinks she knows me. "How can you say you know my father, when I've never even met him myself?"

"I may not know who he is Jackson, but I do know _you_." She emphasized that she knew me, ha, yeah right, like she would know what it's like to be blind.

"Prove it; tell me how you know me." I baited her; I think she'd just say crap about my ADHD and Dyslexia and other stuff.

"Well then, I'd say you've moved around a lot, and most likely been kicked out of a lot of school, diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD as well. Those two together are almost a sure sign of what you are. Seeing the words float off the pages, because your mind his hardwired for ancient Greek, and the ADHD. You're battle reflexes, in any real fight they'll keep you alive. The main reason to why your teachers would want you medicated is so that you don't see them for what they are, you don't see too little Percy, you see too much."

I wanted to roll my eyes repeatedly when I heard her say 'see' so many times, I swear the daughter of Athena is too blinded by her pride. I was about to reply, when four kids soon came over to us, and judging by their size and the bad smell, I think they were children of Ares. But I wasn't sure, until they came up to us, and the largest one spoke to me.

"Well a newbie." The voice was female, it sounded gruff, and fierce, the kind of voice that scares you, but you could respect over time.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed as if this was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Good idea, Miss Princess, that way I can run you trough it come Friday night." Clarisse replied.

After she said this, Annabeth soon swore in Greek, saying, 'Go to the crows!' it was most likely more horrible than the way she said the words. "You don't stand a chance!"

I mentally sighed; this was going to get real old real fast. "We'll pulverize you." She retorted before turning to face me, I turned to her in acknowledgement, but chose not to speak to her. "Who's this little whelp?"

I continued to stay out of this conversation. "Percy Jackson, this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Annabeth told me the obvious; I just ignored her before turning to face Clarisse and decided on what to say.

"Hey," It seemed like an okay thing to say, since I didn't want to sound like a complete idiot.

For some reason however, Clarisse wasn't too satisfied with that answer, "What you got a problem with talking to a child of Ares."

I sighed before shaking my head, "No I do not have a problem talking to you Clarisse, and in fact I have a little challenge for you and _one _of your siblings. That is, if you can handle it."

She was offended by this, "Bring it on newbie; we can handle whatever you throw at us."

I chuckled briefly before speaking again, "Clarisse, it is simply a challenge, and also you must only have one ally to do this challenge with." After I said this, I could feel a few campers and satyrs crowding around us, I even felt Grover as well, which I thought was strange. How could I tell him from other satyrs? Well either way, I soon asked, "Who will be helping you in this challenge?"

She smirked, I think, before speaking, "Me and my half-brother Damon can take you easy."

I smiled accepting with a nod of my head, "Very well then, this challenge is hard but simple, you must try to remove my glasses from my face." I held up my hand because I could feel the anger rolling off of her. "While I am allowed to use no weapons, you and your brother are allowed to use whatever is at your disposal, to take my glasses off. Believe me it's very hard to do, but it also teaches you to use what is at hand incase you don't have any truly effective weapons against monsters."

She was quiet for a moment, as if trying to see if I was joking, I wasn't. After a moment she spoke up, "I agree runt, but only because I want to teach you to never mess with Ares, got it."

I nodded, and gave my horn to Grover, asking her silently to hold it for me. She accepted, I turned back to Clarisse and gave her a nod to begin. Which she did very quickly, she came charging at me from the front, while Damon came at me from the side. I simply stood still until the last moment. I jumped backwards to avoid Damon and then to the right to avoid Clarisse, I knew she wouldn't be easy to beat, but she was fun to spar with.

We kept doing this for a while, I'd avoid their attacked, but I never threw out one of my own, I wasn't like that. Besides I didn't even know how to use a sword, let alone fight with one. Yet as I avoided her attacks, I didn't 'see' Damon coming behind me and grabbing my shoulders, preventing me from getting away. I cringed inwardly at his contact, but I kept a level head, and as soon as Clarisse was in front of me and was about to take off my glasses, I smirked. I got out of Damon's grip by forcing him to fall backwards, and then swept Clarisse off her feet, by crouching down and hooking my leg behind hers and throwing her on her butt as a result. I soon stood up and smiled down at my opponents.

Clarisse was panting, she was tired, as was Damon, but I held out my hand for her to take, which to my surprise the daughter of Ares did. "You're very skilled, and I must say I'd enjoy sparing with you another time, you are quite the challenging opponent to beat. Also I hope we can be friends in time Clarisse."

Clarisse grunted before replying, "You weren't so bad yourself prissy, and to be honest I hope to fight you for real one day. Cause it'd be one Hades of a fight."

I couldn't help but chuckle and nodded at her words. I wasn't even the slighted bit freaked out about what was going on, after all, I can see enough of the camp from where I stand, but with so many people here, it'll be hard to tell all of them from one another. Either way, a girl came up to me and handed me my Minotaur horn, I was confused, but didn't voice my question, mainly because Clarisse did it for me.

"Crystal, why were you holding Percy's spoil of war, I thought he gave it to Grover to hold for him?" The daughter of Ares asked.

"Oh, Grover went to talk to Juniper, and it's nice to meet you Percy, I'm Crystal daughter of Dionysus." Crystal told Clarisse then spoke to me.

I smiled and nodded at her before walking away towards the neared body of water, which was the canoe lake. I felt everyone disperse after the match between me and Clarisse. I sat on the pier like dock and just relaxed before 'staring' into the water, it felt as if someone was watching me, and I couldn't tell whether is was a good thing or a bad one.

Then as I was about to move into the water and know what was down there, someone came out of the water and sat right next to me. I didn't move until she spoke.

"We waved to you Perseus, but when you didn't wave back, we got worried and chose to see if you were alright. Also we must ask you… are… are you blind child of the sea?" The girl asked, and I had a feeling that she was a Naiad, and I also I had a feeling about what she meant about my parentage, but decided it wasn't a topic of discussion for the moment.

I sighed before speaking to the water spirit next to me, "You must make an oath never to speak of what I'm about to tell you." I whispered so low that anyone within hearing distance wouldn't' be able to hear me. She nodded, and I too a deep breath before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "I am blind but never tell a soul, I don't like it when people know."

Once I finished my sentence, she left into the water and I sighed before leaning back on the dock and closing my eyes for a short while.

**The Next Day….**

I woke surprisingly the next morning on the dock, "Huh, must have slept through dinner, oh well." I shrugged before getting up and making my way over to the Hermes cabin. Judging by the warmth of the sun on my skin, I'd say it's about seven in the morning right now. Yet as I walked towards the cabins I felt the presence of someone near the hearth fire pit, curious, I walked over to meet this person. Once I was next to whoever it was, I realized that it was a girl. Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to strike up a conversation with her.

A few hours later I left, since everyone was starting to head out to breakfast, and I haven't had anything good to eat in the past few days. Yet as I walked towards the dinning area, I felt someone coming up behind me, I didn't care who it was, or what they wanted, but I soon stopped and looked behind me.

I wasn't really surprised, to not know who it was, but for some reason I knew I could trust whoever this person was. Not sure of myself, I said something simple yet stupid, "Uh, hi."

They stopped in front of me, I didn't move, "Hey, you must be the new guy Percy Jackson, right?" He asked.

I nodded, and asked. "Yeah, and um well who are you?"

He chuckled for a moment before answering, "I'm Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me by my last name."

"Huh, that's cool, so um how long have you been coming here Beckendorf?" I asked, to be honest I don't know why, but I know I can trust this guy with the secret of who I am.

He chuckled before answering me, "I'll be here for a second year once the summer's over. Oh and by the way, why were you passed out on the dock last night?"

This time I chuckled as we soon continued to walk towards the dinning pavilion, "Well to be honest I was only taking a nap. Then when I woke up I realized that I spent the whole night on the dock, it's kind of embarrassing, now that I think about it."

We laughed about a few other things before arriving at the now empty dinning pavilion, I didn't really care, and I wasn't hungry. Despite the fact that I haven't eaten for about a week, I was used to it, since Gabe usually ate twice his weight a lot and I never had much to eat. So going for long periods of time without food wasn't all that new to me. Either way, we were able to at least get something to snack on before having to leave, but I wanted to ask Beckendorf one last question.

"Hey, Beckendorf, which god or goddess is your immortal parent?" I asked, truly curious.

"Hephaestus, god of the forges," He answered, before leaving to go and find his cabin mates.

I smiled and nodded at him, before going off to find the Hermes cabin. While eating my energy bar, then placed the wrapper in my pocket, I had a feeling the wood spirits wouldn't be too happy if I littered. Still I found my cabin by the lake, don't know why they were there, but I walked up to Luke, who I think smiled when he saw me.

"So the sleeping beast is finally awake, we spent a lot of time last night trying to get you to move, but it was nearly impossible." Luke joked as the other Hermes kids groaned, as if they hated trying to move me.

I didn't really care, but still I just shrugged, "When I don't want to move, I don't move. Besides, what are we doing here?"

"We are just canoeing for right now, after this we're going to try and figure out who your immortal parent is." Luke told me, I just nodded and the rest of the week kind of just went off okay.

Everyday I'd be doing a new activity, with the counselors all trying to find out who my dad was, I excelled at canoeing. I am okay at archery, I'm not the best but I am okay, the only problem was that when I started, I accidentally hit Chiron in his butt. I was really embarrassed about that, but didn't let it get to me. I was not good at wrestling, and every time I got on the mat, Clarisse and her siblings would ask for a rematch. I always said that it wasn't the right time for it, and that it would be later on. They didn't like that, so I let them pound me in the ring as punishment for not letting them try again. Either way, I enjoyed the meals, but I did skip out on a few, since I wasn't all that hungry whenever it was time to eat. Yet every time I went to eat, I'd put a portion of my meal into the brazier as an offering to not only my father, but also to Lady Hestia. The reason as to why I give offerings to her is because she's the one god whom I think is the most kind hearted. At least from what I've read about her in the 'myths' about her.

Either way, everyday, after or before I went to training, I'd talk to Beckendorf, and or his cabin mates. To be honest I think they're all really cool, and I trust them. I even sometimes consider telling them the truth, but not just yet. Still as I finished speaking to Beckendorf, I went over to the sword fighting arena, where the rest of the Hermes cabin was waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late, was talking to Beckendorf again." I told them, before grabbing a sword and preparing myself to fight against Luke. He told me earlier that I'd be his practice dummy for today's lesson, and he also said that he'd be my partner as well. Everyone soon broke off into their partners, while I did my best to keep Luke away from me. It wasn't easy, but I was able to keep Luke away from me for the most part. Yet once we all stopped for a moment, I 'saw' Luke put some water on his head, I did the same. I felt a lot more energized immediately, almost as if I drank a large cup of my mom's coffee.

"Now that Percy has finally shown up, I can demonstrate the move we're going to learn today. Now remember, no one laughs at Percy, after all it takes a lot of time to learn this technique, and it's been used against me plenty of times." Luke said, before charging at me with his sword, I was able to dodge most of his strikes, keep in him at bay so that he wouldn't have the chance to disarm me. Yet I soon felt that my strength was fading, so I preformed the technique, Luke had already showed up how to do it in slow motion. I soon heard the clattering of the sword as it fell to the ground. I smiled with a sword pointed at my enemy's throat.

I soon backed off, not even commenting on how I disarmed Luke. I was going to leave, when Luke said other wise, "Hey, Percy, I want to see that again."

I sighed before going back to Luke, who had his sword in his hands again. That feeling I had before was gone, but it didn't mean that I wasn't able to block him; I just didn't want to fight anymore, so I let him disarm me. Once the sword clattered to the ground, I was silent still, one guy, I think his name was Chris, said "Beginners luck?"

Luke panted, whipping the sweat off his brow, as did I, before speaking. "Maybe, but I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…."

I sighed mentally, I hated being at the center of attention, I liked it now and then, but all the time would be a royal pain in my ass. Still. Come Friday afternoon, I was sitting on the dock with Grover sitting next to me; we had just finished trying out the climbing wall. Well I was trying it out, while Grover just scampered up to the top like a goat, I was able to get up about two times, but nearly got burned by the lava. My shirt was still smoking, well at least by a little bit anyways. I wanted to ask him how the conversation with Mr. D went, but I didn't know if right now was a good time or not.

"What was the verdict that Mr. D gave you?" I asked, sometimes I hate it when my curiosity gets over my common sense.

"He suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, said our fates were still intertwined. Only if you got a quest, and I went along to protect you, and we both come back here alive, then he'd consider that the job complete." Grover said with a hint of anger and sadness within his voice.

"That's not so bad." I said, trying to be positive about it.

"_Blaa-ha-ha! _ He might as well have given me stable cleaning duty. I mean the odds of you getting a quest, and why would you even want _me_ to come along with you? "

"Grover, why wouldn't I want you along, you're my friend, and one of the few people who actually know me." I told him. It was the truth, but there were a few others, and by few I mean the kids in the Hephaestus cabin that I wanted to tell, but for the moment I do not think that he'd like to know that just yet.

Either way, soon enough we started about a few of the activities, then about the pros and cons of all the different gods. Then I asked about the four empty cabins. To be honest I was curious about them, but at least two were obvious for me to figure out, it was the other two that confused me.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis. She vowed to be a maiden forever so no one other than her hunters ever stays there. It's more or less honorary, if she didn't have one then she'd be mad."

I nodded, "Then the three in the front, they are two of the Big Three, and the other is Lady Hera's. To be honest it's kind of obvious that she wouldn't have any kids in her cabin, and it's just honorary. But I have to ask, why are both Poseidon and Zeus' cabins empty?"

After I said this, I felt or well had a feeling that Grover tensed, almost as if he were afraid to answer my question. "You have it right about cabin two being honorary, and about Zeus and Poseidon's cabins, well you know how they and their brother Hades all have their own realms?" I nodded, "Well about sixty years ago, some time after World War II, the Big Three agreed that they wouldn't sire any more heroes."

"I don't understand, didn't they have hundreds of kids not only thousands of years ago but also throughout the years? Why would they choose that after World War II to not have any more kids?" I asked, also thinking about how it was stupid how Hades didn't have a cabin, he should have one. Even if he isn't an Olympian he deserves some respect, along with the minor gods and goddesses. Just because they didn't play large roles, didn't mean that they weren't important.

"The reason why they did that was because their kids were just too powerful, and a lot of them were affecting the course of human events too much, causing a whole lot of carnage. You know that World War II was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other side. After the war, when Zeus and Poseidon won, they forced Hades swear and oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They swore on the River Styx."

Thunder soon boomed over head, what he said didn't answer my question fully, but it did answer a lot. "That's the most binding oath you can make. Yet I'm assuming that they didn't keep their word."

The air soon got colder, as if this topic was something that no one liked talking about. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus, kind of fell off the wagon, so to speak. There was this TV starlet with a big eighties hairdo, and well Zeus just couldn't help himself. He sired a girl, her name was Thalia, and well the River Styx is very serious about whatever is worn upon it. Zeus got off easy being immortal and all. Sadly this left a terrible fate for his daughter." He paused for a moment, while I thought. Grover new that I didn't like to talk much and thought more often than not, yet I felt a little sorry for Thalia, I knew that Big Three half-bloods were stronger than most, but still I knew that she wasn't to blame for Zeus' own actions.

"Either way, when Hades found out about her, he wasn't happy that his brother had broken the oath. He sent the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment or even kill Thalia. A satyr was sent to go and be her keeper, when she was twelve. However there was nothing that he could do, he tried to escort her to camp along with three other half-bloods that she had befriended. They had almost made it, made it all the way to the top of that hill." After he said this, Grover paused, and looked over his shoulder at the tree that I had gone passed when I first came here.

"All three Kindly Ones were after her, along with a large hoard of hellhounds. Just all of them were about to be overrun, Thalia told the satyr to take the other three half-bloods to safety while she held off all the monsters. She said she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but sadly he couldn't change her mind and left with the others while Thalia made her final stand up there on that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her; he turned her into that pine tree. Now her spirit protects the camp, all the boarders on the valley are protected by her. That is the reason why they call the hill Half-Blood Hill. It's in honor of the girl who died a long time ago."

As Grover finished talking, I sighed before looking at him. "Grover, I know that you were the satyr who helped Thalia, only someone who was there would know what she would have said to the satyr who helped try getting her here." After I said this, I soon got up and went to find Beckendorf and the other Hephaestus kids, I wanted to tell them about my blindness, and I also didn't want to talk about my parentage to Grover. I think that he's had enough trouble going down memory lane today.

Besides I had a feeling that Thalia daughter of Zeus wasn't dead at all. I think that she's just resting until some other form of magic takes her out of that tree she's inside. Still as I made my way to the camp forges, I wondered how I was going to tell Beckendorf and his cabin the truth. I trusted them yeah, but still would they be able to keep my secret? I sighed mentally as I entered the forge and tried my hardest to find Beckendorf without looking like an idiot.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to do that, since Beckendorf came up to me. "Hey Percy, I thought you'd still be by the lake relaxing or prepping for Capture the Flag tonight?"

I just smiled, "I would be, but I wanted to tell you and the Hephaestus cabin something, if you're not too busy that is." I thought it was cool that Beckendorf knew me well enough that I liked sitting by the lake, and getting prepped for battles, or spars as I liked to call them between me and Clarisse. Yet as I listened, I heard all of the sounds of metal on metal silence; I was confused, until I realized that all the kids in the Hephaestus cabin were standing in front of me while I was thinking.

"Percy, what do you want to tell us?" Beckendorf asked, if there was one think that he learned about Percy, was that the guy was very secretive, he kept to himself a lot and didn't open up to very many people. He didn't know why, but he knew that whatever Percy was going to say would be really important.

I took a breath before speaking, "Beckendorf, and everyone, I'm blind. Before you say anything, please know that I was born blind and given a gift when I was really young that allows me to see, so to speak." I wanted to continue but I just couldn't find the words to say.

There was nothing but silence within the camps forges. Everyone in the forges was all shocked by what they had just heard. They just heard that the newest demigod to come to the camp was the one that was spoken of within the Great Prophecy that was given nearly sixty years ago. Percy grew more and more afraid by the second, yet when Beckendorf walked right up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Well Percy was simply confused, until his friend spoke.

"Percy, it doesn't matter to us whether or not you are blind or not. You are our friend, and nothing will change that. Also we'll keep your secret for as long as we can." Beckendorf told him, which made Percy smile and nod to both him and the other Hephaestus kids in the room.

After a few minuets of telling everyone how I could "see", I soon left to get ready for Capture the Flag tonight. Although on the way to the Hermes cabin, I couldn't help but think of the conversation I had earlier in the week with the girl who was tending to the hearth in the center of the cabins. I remembered her voice from my dream a few weeks ago, but other than that, I am at least glad she won't tell anyone about my eyes, she's really nice, and it's also nice to know that there is at least a few demigods who really know me as well.

Later on after dinner, everyone was ecstatic for Capture the Flag, even I was excited, but I couldn't help but shake this feeling that everything would change from today onward. I was already in my armor and had a shield and sword, I didn't know whose team I was on, but that didn't matter, all that did matter was that I was going to have fun and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my night. Luke was next to me, and I soon 'saw' Annabeth and Clarisse run down towards the Dining Pavilion with the flags. I don't know what they look like, but what I do know is that I was ready for this.

Once the teams were announced and I was with the Hermes, Apollo and Athena cabins on one side, and the others had all allied themselves with the Ares cabin. Chiron soon explained the rules, and I asked Luke where I was to be positioned, he said I was on boarder patrol. I knew what that meant, I would be sitting out of all of the action, and that was fine by me. I didn't mind to be apart of the action, but to be on the sidelines or in the background was even better. That meant no one would be able to know what I'm going to be doing.

Either way as we all walked towards the forest, I took up residence at the boarder, and got into a meditative position. I simple sat like that waiting for the game to start. I had on armor and a large shield, I hoped that nothing would happen and at the same time I wanted someone to attack me. I hate it when I feel like that at times, to want something but to also want another at the same time.

Still once a conch horn sounded in the distance, I knew the game was on. I smiled, waiting for my enemies to approach, after all, I knew that Clarisse wanted a rematch, and this was a good a time as any to fight me. I sat on the rock patiently, waiting for the strike of my enemies; it felt good to do this again. After all, what's better than fighting people you know but also don't know? I sighed for a moment, when I heard low growling off in the woods, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon enough.

Sadly enough when I was about to go and look, I had to stay and fight five of the Ares campers off. One of them was Clarisse, and the other was Damon. This was going to be a very large pain in my ass. Sighing I got up and off the rock and faced my enemies. They soon charged across the stream towards me, I sighed once more before preparing myself for one Hades of a fight. As the first two attacked, I dodged them, but was nailed by Clarisse's electric spear. It made my arm go numb when it hit the shield I was holding.

One slashed at my arm, cutting it, but I ignored the pain, and tried to stay focused. That is until I remembered what would help me, the water. The next hit by Clarisse sent me into the water, much to my enjoyment and displeasure, for this would soon to be her downfall. As soon as I was in the water my strength came to me ten fold. Sighing for about the millionth time tonight, I charged at the others, I knew that getting out of the water would be a bad idea, but I had to learn how to fight with and without the help of my abilities.

I was able to defeat all but two before I needed to head back into the water. It would be tough, but I had to make due with what I had. After all I won't always be near water whenever I'm in a battle. Either way, I was soon able to take down Damon without much trouble, and Clarisse was still a tough opponent to beat. I was able to beat her without destroying her spear, which seamed like a win to me. Once she was on the ground, I walked back into the water, and let it heal me of the sword wound on my arm.

Yet once I got in, I heard in the distance, yelling and I felt Luke and two Apollo kids coming towards the boundary line with the flag in Luke's hands, it was high above his head. I knew that Annabeth had used me as a diversion as soon as Clarisse and her siblings attacked me. Still I felt everyone converge on the creek, and soon enough Luke crossed over into friendly territory, and outside exploded into cheers. I felt Chiron near by and hear him blow the conch horn, signifying that the game was over.

I smiled to myself and walked over to Clarisse and her siblings. I offered my hand to her, which she accepted. "It was nice to finally have our fight, I've been waiting too long to have it." I told her as she picked up her spear and her siblings gathered their weapons as well.

"Glad to know, and also I enjoyed our battle too, and who knows maybe next time you and me will be on the same team instead of opposite ones." She replied, while watching the others as Luke was enjoying his moment of victory. I just chuckled silently in agreement before walking back towards the rock I was sitting on earlier.

Once I was there, I heard a voice right next to me, and I wasn't surprised, I knew she was there for quite some time, but I didn't really care about that. "Not bad hero." Annabeth said; I just nodded in thanks before leaning against the rock, trying my best to ignore her. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked me, coming into existence as she took off her baseball cap, I only know because I heard one of the Ares kids gasp before hearing them mumble something about magic baseball caps.

"That's not really any of your concern." I told her.

I think she was about to ask more or yell at me, but she was cut short when I heard the same canine growl from before only it was closer this time around. Then a howl ripped through the forest and chilled me to the bone.

The cheering died instantly, and Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek _"Stand ready! My bow!" _I didn't care about what he said. What I did care about was that I'd have to be careful going against what ever this thing is. Annabeth drew her sword, as did I and the others near me. That's when it came into view, I don't know how big this thing was, I'd say about a rhino or some other large animal. I could feel its gaze locked on me, and I just tried my hardest to keep my cool.

No one moved other than Clarisse who shouted, "Percy, run!"

I could tell that she wanted to step in front of me, well her and a few others near by, but I just jumped back when it leaped at me. It missed, but kept trying to attack, and I kept on retreating, well until I tripped on a medium sized rock and fell backwards. Then and there I was easy prey to this thing. It lunged one final time and was able to rip through my armor and a bit of my flesh when I heard a cascade of thwacking sounds. I couldn't relate it to anything but soon enough the monster was dead at my feet. I was grateful to know that I was alive, by some kind of miracle. Yet when I felt the blood blow from my wounded chest, I knew that if there was a second more in delay, and then I would have been a dead demigod.

Chiron trotted over to me, his bow in hand, and Clarisse, Beckendorf and Annabeth were all right beside him.

"_Di immortals!_ That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They aren't even supposed to be able to get into the camp boundaries." Annabeth said in a frightened voice.

"Someone from inside the camp must have summoned it." Chiron said.

No one spoke for a moment, when Clarisse grabbed me when I was about to fall over. The hellhound melted into the ground, and Clarisse tried to get me into the water. "Come on, everyone needs to see this." She whispered to me, and I knew that she knew about my healing ability. I nodded and walked into the water and let it heal me, and I felt a whole lot better.

That was when everyone gasped, I was confused, until I felt a light coming from above my head, I looked up, hoping to actually see something, but I didn't.

"It is determined." Chiron said from behind me, and I felt everyone come around me and the campers started kneeling.

"My father?" I asked, feeling so confused.

"Poseidon," Chiron told me. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

That was when my whole world changed.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter, hope all of you liked it, please review, and until the next one next year, later. Oh and also Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, and if not then Happy Holidays to everyone :D hehe well till the next chapter, later :D**


	5. I See My Mom

**Hello my beloved readers, here is your long awaited new chapter! Warning this chapter is long and at the end there will be a continuing AN that will tell you who Percy will be in a relationship with. :D hehe well other than that, enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**I See my Mom**

The next day, Chiron sent me to live in the Poseidon cabin, I had an entire cabin to myself, and I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activates, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anyone else. I was miserable; normally I like to be alone a lot, but now just after people were starting to accept me without having to know everything about me, I'm separated as if I have some kind of rare disease. Even Beckendorf and Clarisse won't talk to me. I mean I know that being the son of Poseidon and all that both my uncle Zeus and Hades would want me dead, but come on, I'm only twelve, and I can't even see, what threat could I possibly pose them?

It was bad enough to know that two of my friends were now staying away from me, but to only have Luke and Annabeth as friends? Ugh what did everyone want from me, an apology for the hellhound incident, I didn't summon that thing, and even if I did why would I have it come after me? I think everyone was talking about it behind my back, I don't know for sure, because I've been too distracted lately with my own problems to think much of what has already happened. What was worst of all was that everyone is afraid of me. I hate it, what is there to fear, I'm just a blind demigod, nothing more, nothing less. I sighed mentally once I left the sword fighting arena, and walked to my cabin after another one-on-one training session with Luke.

He was a fair teacher and pushed me very hard, I didn't mind that, but what I did mind was when Annabeth would teach me Greek in the mornings. She just won't listen to me; it's almost like she has another reason to hate me other than knowing who my dad is. I'd hear her mumble sometimes about a quest and making a plan. Once I was at my cabin, I noticed, or rather felt a newspaper at my feet, I picked it up, and knew that I couldn't read it.

Still to whoever put it there to spite me, I would fake read the article that was most likely about me. Once I was done 'reading', I went into my cabin, and threw the paper into my recycle box. It made it easier to do that instead of just throwing everything away. Once it felt like I was alone, I fell to my knees, and cried. At first I was sobbing then it broke out into crying, I only cried when I knew I was alone, and no one would ever be able to know about it. I don't care if people think I'm strong or not, well not all the time anyways, I just don't want anyone to know that behind my stoic mask, there is a lot of bottled up pain.

* * *

**(AN. This is a quick POV change to Mr. D) Meanwhile with Mr. D…

* * *

**

I sighed in annoyance as I watched Old Barnacle Beard's brat, I wasn't supposed to, but for some reason I wanted to watch over him. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with Aphrodite. Either way, as I watched the sea brat, Peter, read a newspaper, I realized somehow that he wasn't actually reading it. Then as he went inside and recycled the paper, he looked around, and I saw something I don't think anyone has ever seen before, a child of the Big Three crying. The boy cried for a few minuets, and tried to grab his glasses, since they fell off when he 'fell' to the floor. I didn't understand why he didn't grab them right away; they were only a few feet away from him.

That's when it hit me; Percy couldn't get his glasses right away, because he was blind. He was the one from the great prophecy! _'Oh man if any of the others find out about this, they'd kill Pedro in an instant, with Poseidon's wrath and all.'_ I thought as I watched the boy grab his glasses and then went to bed. Sighing I decided to go to bed, and think about what to do in the morning, after all that's when I'm going to tell him about the quest he'll be going on.

* * *

**(END Mr. D POV) Meanwhile in Percy's dream….

* * *

**

I was having my worst dream yet, and that's saying something. I was running along a beach in a storm, this time there was an unknown city behind me; it wasn't New York, but just somewhere. As I ran along the beach I saw two men fighting in Greek tunics, they were the same two I've been seeing in my dreams. I didn't need anyone to ever tell me who they were. The one in green was my father Poseidon and the one in blue was my Uncle Zeus, well I think that's him anyways.

I can't really describe them since I didn't know how to, but what I knew was that I had to stop them from fighting. So I ran towards them, but the wind was starting to push me back so much that I just started running in place. Then something was yelled over the roar of the wind, it was Zeus who yelled, I think. He said, _'Give it back! Give it back!' _

To be honest he sounded just like a kindergartener as he yelled that. Soon enough everything got darker, the sky and the sea. The waves were getting bigger as they kept on crashing onto the beach. I had to stop them even if it was hopeless.

'_Stop it! Stop fighting!'_ I yelled at them, and stopped running, hoping that I might get somewhere by being cautious. Sadly I was proven wrong when I heard a voice so evil and cold that it turned my blood to ice.

'_Come down, little hero,'_ the voice crooned, _'come down!_

The sand suddenly started to split beneath my feet, I tried to jump out of the way, but I was too late. The last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me once more was two pair of eyes catching mine. Then I woke up.

I thought I was falling, but I wasn't, I got up and groaned before rubbing my eyes behind my glasses. I heard a storm brewing the distance and decided to get up. Once my feet hit the floor, I saw someone at my door before they even knocked. I think it was a satyr, but I wasn't sure, until it heard a clopping sound on the threshold. I told him or her they could come in.

"Mr. D wants to see you." I heard Grover tell me once he opened the door. Thankfully for him and me I had slept in clothes last night.

"Why?" I asked, not really caring why at this point.

"He wants to kill… I mean, well I'll let him tell you."

I mentally rolled my eyes and followed Grover over to the Big House. To be honest I'd been expecting a summons for a while, but I wished it would have been sooner. After all I just wanted this to be over with. After all since I was Poseidon's son, I had a god feeling that a lot of the gods would just want me dead just for existing. Sighing, I started to get worried about the storm; it felt like it was almost going to rain here, even though it's not supposed to. Well I think it's not supposed to, yet as we walked and I saw some Apollo kids in the volleyball pit playing a game against the satyrs, Dionysus' sons and daughter were all walking up and down the strawberry patch helping the plants grow. Everyone went about doing their normal business, yet a few would look at the sky. I wondered what it looked like right now.

Grover and I soon walked up to the Big House porch, where Mr. D and Chiron were both playing pinochle with someone else I think. I don't know what else to do other than just listen to what will be told to me. "Well, well," Dionysus said without looking at me, "our little celebrity." I waited wondering if I should walk closer to the god. "Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

I heard a large boom of thunder that shook the windows, and I think someone didn't like what Dionysus had said, either his father or mine. I didn't care which, but I noticed that Chiron was paying more attention to his cards that the god in front of him. Grover was nervous, and his hooves were clopping back and forth on the porch.

"If I'd have my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames." Dionysus said, "We'd sweep away the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron however said that it would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep brats like you safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Mr. D." Chiron said, adding in his two cents.

"I don't think it would be, but if you did that Mr. D, wouldn't your sentence here be extended because of that?" I asked, just feeling curious about that, and I don't think I'd feel pain from spontaneous combustion.

That caused Mr. D to pause for a moment before grumbling underneath his breath before talking to me again. "Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I was thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D—" Chiron warned. I didn't care; it didn't bother me that Dionysus was threatening me; I've taken harsher threats before.

"Oh, all right," Mr. D relented. "There is one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." He rose from the table, and the two hands of cards fell to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting, and if I see you still here when I get back, then I'll turn you into and Atlantic bottlenose." I think he would have said more, had he not made 'eye contact' with me. It was as if he wanted me to be careful once I felt the change in his mood. That didn't last long when he pulled out a card of some kind form thin air and disappeared leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes behind.

Chiron looked at me, I just sat before he could ask me to, Grover followed suit. "Tell me Percy, what did you think of the hellhound?" Chiron asked after he put his cards down.

I thought of the hellhound and when it attacked, how I was afraid when I had fallen and it was about to kill me. "I was scared, and I would be dead now had not you and the other campers saved me."

"You'll see far worse things once you're done with your quest Percy." Chiron told me.

"What quest?"

"That's sort of the hard part, he details of your quest." I heard thunder rumble across the valley, and felt the water from the beach practically boiling with rage.

I took a guess, "Poseidon and Zeus, they are fighting, something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they."

I didn't 'see' the looks on their faces, but I think Grover and Chiron exchanged a nervous glance. "How did you know that?" Chiron asked I just turned my head towards the beach.

"I've been having dreams and it seems like the sky and sea are fighting. Weather's been weird since the winter solstice, and something just doesn't seem right to me." I told them honestly.

Grover soon said something to Chiron that I didn't hear; they soon mumbled something that I decided to ignore. Until Chiron spoke to me, I was just thinking about that voice from before, how dark and evil it sounded. "Percy you are correct, your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something that was stolen, to be precise: a lightning bolt." He paused for a moment, as if he were expecting me to say something stupid about this, I didn't. "Zeus' master bolt is the symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. It was the first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered off the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers. "

I nodded before speaking, "And I'm guessing that it's been stolen, since there is no way that anyone would be able to lose something as powerful as that."

Chiron seemed nervous all of a sudden to me, he was silent, before speaking once more. "Zeus believes that _you_ have stolen his master bolt Percy." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Zeus believes that his brother had taken it from him after their usual arguments, Zeus realized that bolt was missing, and immediately blamed your father. He knows that gods can't directly take possession of another's symbol of power directly; he believes that your father convinced a human hero to take it. And with his openly claiming you as his son, Zeus thinks that you are his thief."

I glared at Chiron, before sighing, "I don't want to argue about all of this Chiron, Zeus is just being paranoid, I've never even been to Olympus, nor do I ever want to go there." Thundered rumbled at my comment I just rolled my eyes. "Also what would I do with the master bolt, and if I had it, wouldn't the other gods have found it with me when and if Zeus sent his kids out to find it? And furthermore, even if Zeus is paranoid about this, why would he assume it was my dad, I know he's probably still mad at him about that golden net thing years ago, but that is no excuse to his actions now." I knew it wasn't the smartest thing for me to say, but I didn't care after all if you'd just add common sense into the questions at hand, then you can solve the answer to your problem in no time.

Chiron was soon telling me about how he had hopped that diplomacy would have prevailed before now, but no such luck. Then he went on to say how a war between the gods would be, I just added in my two cents with that by saying 'bad' twice. I barely talked, but Chiron didn't take much notice of it, I'd always been the silent type. He said that I must seek the council of the Oracle, I didn't care, but I knew that I had to so I just accepted my quest.

After walking up four flights of stairs, I came to the trap door leading up to the attic of the Big House. I pulled the cord and made my way up the last few steps towards the oracle. Yet when I got there I was confused, I couldn't 'see' anything living up here. Normally whenever I'm in a room or place I can feel people around me, but there was no one up here at all.

I had a feeling about this, walking further into the room; I realized that, there were many old souvenirs and many spoils of war all other the place. I couldn't really tell what they looked like, but I just knew they were there. Yet I could idly smell the scent of snakes as I walked around up here. I felt nervous not being able to 'see' all that well, so I brought out my folding blind man's cane. It's a bit more advanced than other ones; well at least that's what my mom has told me, it can collapse in on itself, so that I can carry it in my pocket.

It took me a few minuets to get over to the stool in the attic, even though it was harder for me to 'see' than usual. Yet once I was there however, I soon saw what looked like a mist poor out of something that was seated upon the stool, and it got up as well. Once that happened, I wanted to go back towards the stairs from the trap door, but they were soon slammed shut. I didn't move or react, I just waited for whatever was about to happen.

I was about to move backwards, when all of a sudden, I heard a slithering voice wrap around my mind. _"I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."_

I stared at the spirit for a moment, idly remembering the fates, how they were ancient, powerful, but not interested in killing me, before speaking up. "Lady Delphi, please tell me, what must I do to retrieve the master bolt?" I asked and bowed to the spirit.

I don't know why I did this, but I did it all the same. I straitened out of my bow after I heard the spirit tell me it was okay. As I straitened up, I noticed that the mist took a shape, I don't know what it was, but I just knew that it was there. Soon the spirit spoke once more, speaking my prophecy.

"_You shall travel west and face the god who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by two who call you a friend._

_And fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

After the spirit said that, the mist stayed for a moment, as if waiting for me to do something. I don't know why, but I think she wanted me to take off my glasses, and I did so. Once they were off, and I 'saw' the thick mist in front of me jump almost excitedly, almost as if she seemed to be excited about my blindness. I was confused, but not for long, when the mist took a new form, and this time I wasn't told a prophecy.

"_Child of the sea, I have waited a long time for your birth. You are the one who will change everything, both now and in time."_ She told me, I was confused about what she was saying, but I chose to remain silent and listen to the spirit of Delphi. _"I wish to tell you more, but I can not, until I see you again, be brave child of the sea."_

After the spirit said that, the mist disappeared, and I was left alone in the attic. I wondered what the spirit had meant, but I didn't think much about it for the moment. I could worry about what was to come in time, for now I just put my glasses back on and put away my blind man's cane.

"Well?" Chiron asked me as soon as he saw me.

I just looked up at him, not really caring. Taking a seat, I looked out towards the beach, and told them every line of the prophecy. I don't know if it would help or not, but it didn't matter to me. All I kept thinking about was what the Oracle told me after my prophecy. I was tempted to tell Chiron what else she had said, but decided against it. He was going on about how Hades would benefit from the war. To be honest I don't think he would; after all will all the death going on in the world today, I think my uncle's realm is big enough. But what do I know, after all I'm just a demigod and Hades is a god.

After a short conversation about why my dad suspects Hades and what not, Chiron finally asked me who I wanted to take on this quest. I asked Grover, he was willing to come, but I could tell that he was nervous from the sounds of his goat bleats. I only wanted him, because I trust him. Chiron also mentioned how we'd have to travel across land to get to Los Angeles, where the Underworld was. I understood, but that didn't mean I had to like all of this.

"Alright, so it is settled, you will travel overland with Grover and another for this quest." Chiron told me, I just nodded. "How ever, you already have a volunteer for this quest, if you accept her help."

I already knew she was there, even before she took off that baseball hat of hers and showed herself. She stuffed her cap in her pocket before looking at me. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest seaweed brain." She said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, then I'm the best person to keep _you_ from messing up."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that statement; she said it as if she was the most important person on this quest. But I didn't really care or not, after all I needed someone on this quest who was more familiar with the Greek world than me. I simply nodded, and returned to 'staring' out at the ocean.

Chiron said that we'd all be leaving in the afternoon to the Manhattan bus terminal, and then we'd be on our own for the rest of the quest. Just after he said that, is started pouring rain, in a place that bad weather was supposed to never come.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

It didn't take me long to get packed after I left the Big House. I left my Minotaur horn and most of my clothes in my cabin. I had some regular mortal cash and a few golden drachmas, just incase we needed some transportation. Grover brought a backpack full of tin cans and apples as snacks for on the road, his reed pipes, and his fake feet. Annabeth, I don't know nor do I care about what she packed for this trip. Once we were done, we walked towards Half-Blood Hill, and waved goodbye to the other campers. We arrived at the top, where Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair, with some large guy who I didn't know.

"That's Argus, he's the head of security around here, oh and he has many eyes on his entire body." Grover told me, but whispered the last part so Annabeth wouldn't hear him.

We were next to the tree soon enough, Chiron told us that Argus would be driving us to the Manhattan bus terminal. We were about to leave, when Luke came running up the hill towards us, he was carrying a pair of shoes with him.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."

Annabeth was soon fidgeting with her image, how annoying. "Just wanted to wish you good luck," he told me. "And I thought … um, maybe you could use these."

He handed me the sneakers, and shouted _"Maia!"_ Causing the shoes to sprout wings out of the heels, and caused me to drop them.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

"Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad, course I don't use them much these days…." I could almost feel the false sadness emanating from Luke. I knew that he most likely missed being out in the world fighting monsters, but something about what he said made me nervous.

I simply nodded to him in thanks, before turning to Grover and offered him the shoes. Well I offered after Luke left, I knew that we'd need the shoes, but I didn't want to use the once we're in the Underworld. Annabeth and Argus were already down by the SUV.

Grover agreed to take them, and when he tested them out, he turned into a possessed lawn mover heading towards the SUV. I just chuckled under my breath from 'seeing' that.

I turned towards Chiron, about to tell him I was worried about something, when he spoke first. "I should have trained you better Percy." he told me, "If only I had more time, Hercules, Jason—they all had more training."

I nodded, "It's alright Chiron, and I have enough for my trip."

I was about to walk towards the car with the others, when Chiron stopped me by grabbing my arm. "What am I thinking?" Chiron nearly yelled, "I can't let you get away without this." He pulled out a pen from his coat pocket, it felt like any old pen. I wasn't sure what to do with it, but for some reason or other, I clicked it, and the pen grew into a three foot long double-edged blade with a leather-wrapped grip, and in the hilt, it felt as if there was something in it. The sword felt perfectly balanced in my hand, not like the other swords I had used before.

"This sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into right now." Chiron told me, "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide," I said, easily translating the name from Ancient Greek to English.

"Use it for emergencies, and only against monsters." Chiron said, "No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this word wouldn't harm them in any case."

I asked him why it wouldn't harm any humans, and Chiron answered with an explanation on how Celestial Bronze is formed, and about how my pen is enchanted to return to me whenever I lose it. I tested it out, and enjoyably like the results. I also asked Chiron about the time before the gods, he just said that even he wasn't old enough to remember that far back.

"Relax," Chiron told me after I said about assuming our destinies. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

I simply nodded, "Relaxed, I'm very relaxed." I turned towards Thalia's tree, and asked her in a hushed whisper to keep the camp safe while I was gone.

After about an hour of Annabeth staring at everything passing us, me just relaxing, and Grover practicing on his reed pipes, someone finally said something.

"It's been twenty miles and no monsters." To my annoyance it was Annabeth who broke the silence.

"It's never a good idea to talk like that, or else something bad will happen." I told her in an emotionless tone.

"Remind me again Perseus, why do you hate me?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

I just rolled my eyes behind my glasses, "I don't hate you daughter of Athena, I strongly dislike you, and mainly it's because of that Olympus sized pride of yours."

That got her mad, but I didn't care, I knew that we could get along, but I didn't want to. Especially because she thinks she's a know it all, and can do everything better than everyone else. But right not on this quest, no matter how much I hate her, I have to get along with her just this once.

We hit some traffic that slowed us down in Queens, and by the time we got to the bus terminal, it was nearly nightfall and it was raining. Which I didn't mind at all, I liked it when it rained; it always helps me 'see' the world around me much better.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (quick change again)

* * *

**

How dare that no good Perseus Jackson says that I have an Olympus sized pride, I do not! And what's with him looking like that, he looks like he's enjoying the rain. Ugh, what a seaweed brain, I sighed a loud, before noticing a pink flyer with Percy's picture on it. I knew that the police were after him; after all I was the one that put that article in front of his cabin to spite him.

I just smirked, when I saw him rip the flyer off of the side of a mailbox. Argus left us once we got our bags however, and for some reason, he'd kept on looking at Percy, as if he were worried for the son of Poseidon. I just shrugged it off, and decided to play Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples to pass the time.

Percy just kept staring off into space now and then, and just to have a laugh, I kicked the apple over to him. To my surprise, he was able to intercept it easily, and was bouncing it off just about every part of his body. Yet as he hit it towards me, I accidentally shot it towards Grover who ate the apple, sore, stem and all. I laughed at Grover's blushing face, and Percy just chuckled. It was after that, that our bus arrived.

* * *

**End Annabeth's POV

* * *

**

We sat at the back of the bus once we were on; I was sitting calmly in the middle, while Grover was on my right and Annabeth on my left. I waited patiently for the bus to start, and I kept my bag on my back, just incase something happened.

We were doing okay, until I felt someone familiar come onto the bus, I didn't think it was possible, until she and two others came to sit right in front of us in the back. Well after the bus started moving anyways, and Grover and Annabeth both were trying to think of ways to escape. I just waited for what was about to begin.

"Perseus," Mrs. Dodds addressed me, sounding very nervous for some reason. "Do you know where Hades' Helm and Zeus' Master Bolt are?"

I simply shook my head, but soon was worried, "Wait, Hades' helm is missing?"

"Yes, it is, and uh, could you show my sisters your eyes."

I nodded, and showed the two sisters my eyes, before hiding them again before Annabeth could see. I heard them both whisper to Alecto, I guessed that was her real name, since Annabeth and Grover said they were the Furies.

We were soon out of the Lincoln Tunnel, and I felt something in the atmosphere above us, something was going to hit us, very soon. I was about to say something, when the Furies beat me to it, "Get off the Bus!"

"What—?" The Bus driver said, stopped near a rural road, he was shocked to see three old ladies and three teenagers run right off the bus with their bags, everyone following their example for some reason or another. Even the driver ran out at the last second when a bolt of lightning struck the bus making it explode.

I was already in the nearby woods with Annabeth, Grover and the Furies by the time that happened. I had even grabbed the other two's bags while running off the bus. I told them that I'd find out who had Hades' helm, and after that, they left.

I handed Annabeth and Grover their bags, before walking off into the woods by the New Jersey banks. They followed me quickly; we walked in silence, which I liked a lot, that is until Annabeth started to talk again.

"Percy, why did the Kindly Ones want to see your eyes?" She asked.

I didn't answer for a moment before answering, "I don't know why they wanted to see my eyes, and neither do I care."

She was silent for a moment, before asking me another pointless question. "Why weren't you freaked out when they changed forms? They transformed right in front of you, and yet you didn't even react in the slightest bit."

"I just wasn't, I've seen enough monsters in my life before I even went to camp and before you ask what kind of monsters I've seen, and it's none of your damn business." I half snapped at her, it normally takes a lot to get under my skin, but she just does it without even trying.

There was silence for a while as we walked, but it was broken by Grover making a _toot-toot-toot_ sound. I just smiled as Grover tried to find us a path as we walked in the forest. Which lead to me walking right into a tree by accident, it hurt, but only a little bit. We walked in what seemed like circles for about an hour, before we came across a deserted road with a store on the other side of the road.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked Grover.

I think she was referring to the sign, but I'm not sure. "It says, 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.'"

I froze where I stood behind Grover and Annabeth.

Aunty Em?

Aunty "M!"

Oh no, oh no, oh gods I pray I am wrong about who's Emporium that is over there. I was about to tell Annabeth and Grover my theory, but I was too late, they were already going over to the store, and I sighed before reluctantly following them. Grover goat bleated and said something about how a statue looked like his Uncle. Annabeth just said something about the amazing smell of the food. I would have smelled as well, but I decided to just breathe through my mouth just in case something was enchanted. I wasn't sure if anything was, but I didn't want to chance anything while on this quest.

Grover soon said something about the statues looking at him, and that worried me even more than before. I was about to suggest we leave, when someone opened the door and I only hopped that nothing bad would happen. The person who opened the door sounded like an old woman, and said her name was Aunty Em.

I was about to say that we would leave, when Annabeth spoke first, saying that we were Circus orphans and needed some directions. It was a decent lie, but I think that she easily saw through it. I don't really know what happened next, other than the fact that we were soon in a warehouse in the back, Aunty Em had locked the door, Grover was whimpering, and I felt about a dozen or more eyes following me. I just took a deep breathe through my mouth to try and calm my nerves.

We sat down oat a table, and as Aunty Em finished making the food and gave it to us, I didn't eat, I just kept myself aware of what was around me. While Annabeth drank down her milkshake in a heart beat, more or less, and Grover was picking at his fries. Everything was too quiet for my taste, so I decided to strike up a conversation with out hostess.

"So you sell gnomes for a living?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ah yes," she said. "And animals, and people, anything for the garden. Customary Orders, statuary is very popular you know."

"Do you get many customers on this road since the highway was built?" I was starting to get worried about this.

"No, not so much, very few cars come this way. So I must cherish every customer I get."

I nodded in understanding, but it didn't mean that I wasn't suspicious. "Do you make these statues yourself?"

"Oh yes, once upon a time I had two sisters who helped me in the business but they have passed on, now I am alone. I have only my statues for company, which is why I make them." She said sadly, trying to make me feel sorry for her, but I was sure of whom she was now.

Annabeth stopped eating after she said that, "Two sisters?"

'_Good,'_ I though. _'She's catching on to what she is.' _

"It's a terrible story," she said. "It's not for children. You see, Annabeth, a horrible woman was jealous of me a long time ago, when I was young. I had a… a boyfriend, you know, and this woman was determined to break us apart. My sisters stayed by my side when she caused an accident. They shared my bad fate for as long as they could, but they passed on eventually. They have faded away, I alone have survived, but at a price, a terrible price."

I glared at her from behind my glasses, I knew what she was talking about, and I knew that we had to kill her. Annabeth shook me, trying to get my attention.

"Percy," she sounded tense. "Maybe we should go; I mean the Ringmaster will be waiting."

I said nothing.

"Such beautiful gray eyes, my, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." Aunty Em told Annabeth, and I think she reached out to touch her face. But she stood up abruptly.

"We really should go." Annabeth said.

"Yes," Grover agreed. "The Ringmaster is waiting!"

I still said nothing, I just waited.

"Please dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get children; will you stay for a pose?"

"A pose," Annabeth questioned.

"A photograph, I could use it for my next statue set. After all, everyone loves children, they are popular."

Annabeth was about to argue, when I spoke first, "It is only a photo Annabeth, what's the harm?"

Annabeth didn't like that, nor did Grover. I didn't either, but if I wanted to kill Medusa, then I'd have to get in close. So she took us back out to the garden of statues, where Grover said a satyr statue looked just like his Uncle. I was in the middle, with Annabeth on my right, and Grover on my left. Medusa didn't bring out a camera, and I just waited for the right moment.

Annabeth and Grover were getting more nervous, and soon realized who was standing right in front of us. Annabeth slapped on her baseball hat, and I pushed her and Grover to the ground to get them away as Medusa took off whatever it was that was covering her face a minuet ago.

I just sat here smiling, with my eyes closed, just in case.

Annabeth and Grover were trying to get me away, but I just sat here smiling away at Medusa. It was like that for about three minuets before Medusa attacked me; I just smiled before getting up and sidestepped out of the way. I knew that I should kill her right away, but I just waited for her to attack again. Which she did, Annabeth and Grover just stood where they were, and tried to avoid Medusa if she got too close to them. This went on for about another three minuets, before I brought out Riptide, after Grover went into the air and started hitting Medusa with a branch I think.

Saying that it was for his dead uncle, I walked towards her after she hit Grover and sent him flying into a stone Grizzle Bear. She let me get close, close enough to kill, before she attacked, but she was too late. I swung my sword and took her head right off.

Annabeth grabbed something, after Grover complained about the sounds the head was making, and draped it over Medusa's head so that none of us could see the eyes. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing, as usual.

We found some plastic bags after we went back into the warehouse, where I ate some of the food now that Medusa was dead, well for now anyways. It was good, but I didn't eat much, I didn't want to fill myself up with nothing but junk food. Besides we still didn't know what to do with Medusa's head. Before I could suggest something reasonable, Annabeth and I got into an argument, it was about our hatred for each other, and whose parent was responsible for Medusa. I didn't really care, but as I said before the woman just knows how to get under my skin.

I sighed before getting up and walking into the back room, ignoring Annabeth on my way back there. I found a box, and a few shipping orders to the Underworld, I only knew where they went to, because there was one form that was written in Braille. It said that the address was to DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I stuffed the receipt in my pocket, while grabbing a medium sized box, and a pouch of some kind.

Walking back into the room, I noticed that Grover and Annabeth were finishing up a conversation. I just ignored them, and placed Medusa's head in the box, taped it shut, and filled out the delivery slip, Grover told me what it is and where to write-since Annabeth went to the bathroom-, in Braille. It was easy, since I had my stylus pen on me; I took it with me, just in case I needed to write something.

I wrote on it:

_The Gods  
Mount Olympus  
600__th__ Floor,  
Empire State Building  
New York, NY_

_With best wishes,  
PERCY JACKSON_

I didn't care if they thought I was impertinent or not, all that mattered was sending them Medusa's head. I don't know why I'm sending it, but I think Grover can help me clear my thoughts once we get out of here. This didn't take long, since Annabeth came back from the bathroom. We took some snacks and left the place, before going back into the woods and found a place to sleep for the night.

I volunteered to take the first watch, wile Annabeth fell asleep and Grover flew to a nearby branch, and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. I think he was looking towards the sky. I did too, but sadly as always I never see anything.

Leaning back against the tree I was next to, I just sighed for a moment. "What do you see Grover?" I rarely ask this question, but now was one of the times that I just wanted to ask what is around me.

"Horrible, there is trash and garbage everywhere, and those humans they've caused so much pollution, it's a terrible time to be a satyr Percy." Grover told me.

I nodded, "I can understand you being an environmentalist Grover, but you shouldn't blame all humans just because of the acts of a few."

I swear I could feel Grover glaring at me. "Yes I can Percy, humans are polluting the environment. Your species is killing the Wild, and at this rate, I'll never find Pan."

"Pan, as in Pan the Greek god of the Wile, the son of Hermes Pan, the same Pan who died years ago?" I asked.

My questions seemed to infuriate Grover, even though I didn't mean to. "He is not dead _human_ we satyrs have lived off the belief for years that our great Lord of the Wild is still alive. We believe that he's just sleeping, I know _you'd_ never believe that, after all, you're just another polluting_ human_."

I was frozen after Grover said that, I wanted so badly to argue with him, to say that not everyone is like that, but the way he accused me, _me_ his best friend and just how he said it. It hurt, it hurt a whole lot. I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Taking a deep breath, I got up and turned around so that Grover wouldn't be able to see my face, and I forced myself to think of something other than what he said, so that way he won't be able to read my emotions.

"Hey Grover, you mind taking first watch, I need to take a walk to clear my head, okay?" I asked, but didn't stick around to hear his answer. I just walked into the woods and when I was about fifty feet away from Grover and Annabeth, I leaned against a tree and started to cry. Not caring if anyone walked by and saw me like this.

I don't know how long I cried for, but it was long enough for her to come and sit by me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and that lead to me leaning against her shoulder for support. We were silent, even after I had stopped crying and just sobbed silently. She tightened her hug, before finally speaking.

"Perseus, what has made you cry like this my child?" She asked in a concerned voice.

I took a deep breath before telling her what Grover said, and how upset I was by it. "I didn't mean to be cruel or anything to Grover, honest, but… now I just don't know anymore." I let a few more tears fall down my face, before trying to fall asleep.

She sighed, before placing her head above mine, "I know Percy, I know, but for now, you need to go back and get some sleep, after all you have a quest still, and you need to complete it."

I nodded, but I went to sleep right after that.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark cavern with a gaping pit, there was some thing around me that swirled a lot and was gray, I think its fog, but I'm not sure. Still, there were spirits I think grabbing my clothes, trying to get me away from the pit. Even though I didn't want to go forward, my body betrayed me and went forward either way.

Once I was close enough, I could see nothing but darkness when looking down into the pit. I felt something down there, something old, evil, and powerful.

_The little hero,_ an amused voice echoed in the darkness. _Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do._

The voice sounded ancient—cold and heavy. It wrapped around me like sheets of lead.

_They have misled you boy,_ it said. _Barter with me, I will give you what you want._

Suddenly a shimmering image in gold was in front of me, I didn't know who the woman was for a moment, until it hit me, this woman, was my own mom. I was shocked to say the least, to finally know what she looked like; it was a gift, but a curse at the same time, seeing my mom's face so full of pain.

I tried to cry out, but I couldn't and the cold voice just laughed at me.

_Help me raise boy._ The voice became hungrier. _Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!_

A force tried to pull me forward, but it didn't work, I held strong, I wouldn't be someone's tool. Yet that's when I realized as the pull got stronger, that this thing didn't want to pull me in, it wanted to pull itself out!

_Good,_ it murmured_, good._

_Wake!_ The spirits whispered _Wake!_

Then I woke up, and everything was black again.

**And that's the end of the chapter, sorry for taking so long everyone, and sorry for the Grover being mean part, I wanted to add that to add in that other part. But other than that, and that the Furies were nicer, there is nothing much else to add on for the chapter. Well other than that, the identity of the woman will be announced in time, just not yet. **

**I also want to know if all of you want the chapters to be longer, or shorter, it's completely up to all of you in a review. **

**Okay now for who Percy will be with as a couple, he will be with everyone who was on the poll, which means all the gods and Zoe Nightshade XD hehe well till the next chapter, please review everyone :D**


	6. We Get A Ride to Vegas

**Hello people who read my fanfics, I am sorry that it took me a long time to upload this chapter, I hope you like it, and I am sorry if the OMAKE isn't all that good near the end. Well anyway, enjoy the chapter, oh and couples have changed, it will mainly be Percy/Zoe, but the gods will all have crushes on Percy, that's all. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**We Get a Ride to Vegas**

After I woke up, and realized that I was back with Annabeth and Grover, I just put on my stoic mask, and tried to make this quest work. I hoped to at least see Grover as my best friend, but after last night, I just don't know. Annabeth said I was a living zombie, since I finally woke up. I just ignored her, and ate a small bag of chips for breakfast, before taking notice of something that was sitting in Grover's lap. I didn't ask yet what it was, since I wanted to find a place to get rid of my garbage, but since there were no garbage cans anywhere, I just put it in my backpack.

I enjoyed the silence for as long as I could, before Annabeth and Grover started talking to whatever it was that was in his lap. I stayed quiet for a moment longer, before speaking to my companions.

"Grover, what is that in your lap?" I asked in a monotone voice.

Grover's attention snapped to me in that moment, and answered in a concerned tone. "Percy, this is Gladiola, he's a poodle." I nodded, before getting up and went to sit by both him and Annabeth.

I said hello to the poodle, after my two companions asked me to. It didn't bother me much, nor the fact that he would be our ride west.

We left the field and got the reward money for Gladiola, and took a train, which we were on for about two days. Whenever I dreamt though, not much happened, I was always at that same pit, and always I'd see my mom. However every time my body walked towards the pit, I knew right away that I should never help whatever was in that pit. I have a bad idea on what it is, but I'd rather not think about it. Well at least for now anyway, sighing to myself, I tried to think of something other than my dreams. It was easy, since I felt something large run past the train a moment ago. I don't know what it was, but it was something and a while later, I noticed a family of centaurs hunting, well I think they were hunting anyways.

Sighing, I tried to go back to sleep, and tried to make the best with what I had, I've had to do it since I was a kid, and even now as I move through my life.

A few hours later when I woke up, Annabeth was awake too; I had to help her get one of Grover's fake feet back on since he accidentally kicked it off his foot as he slept. Smiling mentally, I leaned back, before Annabeth brought up something that made me nervous.

"So, who wants your help?" She asked casually enough, but it made me nervous, and I still didn't trust her all that much.

"What do you mean?" I was a bit suspicious on how she knew that someone wanted my help, but then again I could have been talking in my sleep again. It happens every now and then, but I haven't spoken in my sleep all that much in the past few years.

"When you were asleep a little while ago, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

I was reluctant to tell her anything, since it was my dream and she had no right to just pry into my life whenever she wanted to. But I reluctantly told her, and I had a feeling she'd think it was Hades, but something told me that it wasn't like the Lord of the Dead to do something like this. I listened to her for a little bit, and then she said something that caught my interest, she said she'd run into the Furies before. I tried to pry into her secrets like she did with me, but she just blocked me out, and said that I could never trust Hades.

After a little while of talking, we arrived in St. Louis for a stop on our way to Denver. We were all awake by now, and Annabeth was craning her neck to see something as we passed by it. I think it was the St. Louis Arch, not sure, but by my guess I think that was what she was looking at. I don't know what it looks like, and nor do I care what is looks like at this moment.

"I want to do that." Annabeth said all of a sudden.

"Do what?" I asked out of my own curiosity.

"Build something like that, you ever seen to the Parthenon Percy?" She asked, still staring at the arch.

"No," I stated simply.

"Well I'm going to see it one day in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods; it'll last for thousands of years. I'm going to be an architect." She said with a dreamy tone to her voice.

"You, an architect," I said, not really caring.

"Yes, and architect, Athena expects her children to create, not just destroying things, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention." She said with slight venom in her voice at the mention of my father.

I just glared at her from behind my glasses, and decided that we should leave for a little bit before the train took off again. Besides, something told me that we'd have something to face once we went to the Gateway Arch.

After a mile of walking, and an hour of 'sight seeing,' Annabeth and Grover went down, while I stayed up at the top of the arch, with that weird lady and her Chihuahua, the family, and the park ranger. As we all waited for the elevator to come back up, I tried my best to remain calm and looked out for anything strange. I looked over at the lady with her dog, I smiled uneasily at her, and I noticed her flicking her forked tongue. Wait a minuet, forked tongue!

Before I could react to anything, both the fat lady and her Chihuahua changed. I don't know what into, but I heard the small boy with his parents scream, as they tried to keep their child safe.

"Who are you, and did you call that Chihuahua your son?" I asked, while taking a defensive position. Not even taking my sword out yet.

"_Chimera_ dear, not Chihuahua, it's an easy mistake to make." She corrected me. As she said this, the Chimera changed from a tiny dog, into well a Chimera, and I think I'm glad I don't know what it looks like. "And as for your other question, I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Taking a deep breath, I did my best to remain calm; however I couldn't help but ask her a very stupid question. "Isn't that some kind of anteater?"

She howled in rage at my question, and then some interesting things. **(A. N. This part will be put in an OMAKE since it's really random and somewhat funny.)**

The Chimera had blasted a hole in the wall where I was a moment ago, leaving a ragged hole. I panted heavily, my leg feeling as if it is on fire, I couldn't see very well, if it weren't for the water always in the air, however, with the Chimera constantly shooting fire at me, I can barley tell what's going on. I was near the edge of the hole, getting a quick 'view' below. I knew that the Mississippi River was below, and that if I was up here any longer I'd die.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for what I had to do. Taking a fighting position, I had already lost my sword a while ago, when it fell into the river six hundred and thirty feet below. I took another look at the river below, while Echidna annoyed once more. "Yes, show me that you truly are the son of Poseidon; show me your bloodline, or will you die a faithless hero." She hissed.

Glaring at her behind my glasses, I used a large amount of my energy into a new ability I had been developing for a few months now. It is very complicated, and I just hoped that I'd be able to get it done in less than oh, a minuet. Closing my eyes, I felt a large pull in my gut, and all of a sudden, I jumped to the side to avoid another blast of fire, and smirked as the ice I had been trying to make was now on my arms, both were the shapes of large blades. (Since they were made of water it made it easier for me to know what they looked like.) Smirking once more, I looked at the Chimera and its mother, noticing that they weren't moving.

Taking a breath, I told Echidna one thing before rushing at her son. "I do have faith mother of monsters, I always have, and I always will." I was able to land a killing blow to the Chimera, but had to jump out the hole it made earlier so that I could survive from both the poison and from the fatigue of what I just did.

After jumping from a six hundred and thirty foot high arch, I was nearly scared out my mind, but tried my best to remain calm. I opened my eyes, and let the small amounts of water in the air help me. Well that and I removed the ice blades from my arms, by turning them back into water. Before I could black out, hypothetically of course, I hit the water with a loud _Flaaaa-booooom!_

It took a few minuets for me to register what had happened. The poison had left my system, I could 'see' everything around me, and lastly, I was breathing underwater. I knew I had water powers because of my dad, and knew about them since before I could remember, but to breath underwater, that was amazing to me. Smiling, I did the one thing that just came naturally.

"Thank you, father," I said with a large amount of happiness in my voice.

I was about to stand up, when a woman's voice soon spoke to me. _'Hello young one, I am a messenger, your father believes in you, and do not worry, your mother's fate is not as hopeless as you think.' _The woman paused for a moment, and I noticed her shape was part of the water, so it made it easier for me to know what she looked like, well in a way. She had long hair, and a petite frame, don't know how else to describe her though.

'_Percy, you must go to the beach in Santa Monica, before you go into the Underworld, it is your father's will. Percy, I cannot stay long, and don't trust the gifts….' _That was all she was able to say, before she disappeared. I sat there for a moment, before getting up, and grabbing my sword and leaving the polluted Mississippi River all together.

The first thing I noticed when I got out of the river, was numerous voices talking all at the same time, a helicopter, and a siren, which only meant one thing, reporters, police and an ambulance. I held back a groan before deciding to avoid them as much as possible, while listening in what they were reporting.

One woman's report caught my attention however. "…The damage is very serious, as you can see. We are trying to get any survivors out and question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch…." It was good to hear about the family making it out okay, but became worse when I heard the rest of the report. "…Channel Five has learned that the surveillance cameras show and adolescent boy going crazy on the observation deck, and set off this freak explosion."

I rolled my eyes at this, but decided to try and find Annabeth and Grover so that we could get out of here as fast as we could. This was easy, since I took the long way around the police perimeter, and was given a large hug from Grover. The hug surprised me, but before we could talk, I grabbed both Grover and Annabeth and dragged them back to the train, before we could attract anyone's attention and promised to tell them what happened once we were on the train.

I was able to give them a brief summary of what happened and left out the conversation I had with Echidna, and what I did with the ice blades I made. They were speechless and that was good. Especially since, we would be arriving in Denver soon enough but we'd still need another ride to get to Los Angeles.

It was June 14th when we arrived in Denver, and had only seven more days until the deadline came up. We haven't eaten since we were in Kansas, and haven't bathed since we left camp. It didn't bother me about not bathing and eating part, what did bother me, was that Annabeth had started fussing with her image once we Iris-Messaged the camp, and Luke was on the other side. We went to a car wash once we were off the train and in Denver.

Annabeth, Grover and Luke exchanged a few words, before I got impatient and asked where Chiron was.

"Chiron is down by the cabins, he's breaking up a fight between the cabins, and apparently someone leaked info about what's been going on between Zeus and Poseidon." After Luke said that, someone came in with their speakers playing hip-hop music at the max level of volume. I had to cover my ears so that I wouldn't go deaf from the noise that was being made. Annabeth and Grover were about to go over and tell the guy to turn down the volume, but I beat them to it.

Leaving the stall as quickly as I could, I went into the other one where the guy was. We got into an argument about the volume, that's when I whispered to him that I was blind and didn't want to go deaf at a young age. He was surprised at first, but then agreed to turn the volume down. I was about to leave when he stopped me for a moment.

"Hey sorry about that, I didn't know, and uh to be honest it was hard to tell, I think you hide it very well." He said, sounding a bit sympathetic. "I had a friend once, she was the same as you, and she just wanted people to treat her like her, not like she couldn't do anything on her own. So yeah, take care kid, and be careful."

"I will, and thank you." I told him before I went back into the other stall, were Grover and Annabeth were finishing up their conversation with Luke, at the same time the water timer went out, and we were left alone with a wet car wash stall.

After an uneventful chat about what Luke said, we left to find a place to eat. We sat down in the both closest to the front of the restaurant, surrounded by families eating burgers, and drinking shakes. It was a few minuets after we sat down, that the waitress came over.

Once she was in front of us, did I notice that she was waiting for one of us to say something, "Well?"

"We would like to order dinner." I said after a moment.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" She asked sounding very skeptical if we even had any money on us.

I tried to think of something to say, without having to tell her about my blindness. I could feel Grover quivering like a leaf in a storm, and Annabeth seemed as if she was about to pass out from the way she was slightly swaying. I was going to say something, when all of a sudden; I felt a large rumble shake the entire building.

I was about to do the stupid thing and look to see what was going on, when I just felt someone on a large motorcycle the size of a baby elephant roll up to the dinner. All previous conversations were soon halted as soon as the biker came into the room. A hot dry wind blew in for a moment, everyone soon stood up, but the biker just waved their hand and dismissed everyone.

The conversations started up again, and out waitress asked us the same question, and this time the biker answered for us. "Their meal is on me."

He walked over to our booth, and sat down across from me, crushing Annabeth into the window. I felt angry all of a sudden but didn't show it. After all, so long as your enemies don't see that they are getting under your skin, you can have an advantage. The biker soon snapped at our waitress, and she went to the kitchen.

I felt the man's gaze on me, and just 'stared' back at him, until he spoke. "So you're old Seaweed's kid huh?"

"Who wants to know?" I stated, not caring that I was possibly pissing off the God of War.

"Percy, this is—" Annabeth was cut off from what she was about to say when the biker raised his hand to silence her.

"It's alright, I don't mind a little attitude, so long as you know who's boss, you know who I am, right little cousin?" The biker asked, and it was easy to tell who he was after he said little cousin.

"You're Ares, God of War, and father of my friend Clarisse." I said with no emotion in my voice.

The war god nodded, "Yeah, I heard you're a friend of my daughter, and she lost her electric spear by protecting you, that true?" He asked, but for some reason, I think he was holding something back.

Keeping my face emotionless, I decided to continue this conversation. "Yes, that is true; however, I am curious Ares. Why are you here?"

Before he could answer, the waitress came back, and gave us our meal. Ares placed a few golden drachmas in her hand. She tried to protest, but left when Ares pulled out his knife scaring her away.

"You shouldn't do that, it is wrong in most modern societies." I said, still without any emotion, to be honest I was surprised that it lasted this long for me to be so emotionless while talking to someone. Normally I warm up and start to add _some_ emotion into my voice, but for some reason, I just didn't want to show my emotions to Ares. Just like Annabeth and Luke, I just didn't trust him, not matter what, and I don't even know why.

Ares just looked at me, before saying that he liked America, and that it was the best place since Sparta. I rolled my eyes mentally at that, and just thought of an idea when Ares asked me to do a favor for him.

"So you want us to get your shield that you left in an amusement park, where you took your girlfriend?" I asked, he simply nodded, "Then I have a better idea, I get your shield alone, while you watch Annabeth and Grover. However I will need a ride there, perhaps I could take your Harley there and back." When I was done talking, I believe Annabeth and Grover were upset, and Ares was furious. I just kept my face the same as always, and tried my hardest not to let Ares get to me.

* * *

**Ares POV**

* * *

I can't believe what that little brat just said. Although I couldn't help but be admired by the brat, he is crazy enough to try and survive one of Hephaestus' traps for me and Aphrodite, that or he just wanted to get away from that bitchy daughter of Athena.

I thought about it for a moment, before saying my answer. "Fine, but I don't want one scratch on my ride, you got that brat."

The punk stared at me for a moment, before nodding in reply. "I won't scratch your ride Ares and I will go now if you want your shield back this instant."

I just shook my head for some reason, "Wait till after your dinner brat, you're going to need your strength."

* * *

**End Ares POV**

* * *

I ate in silence after Ares said to eat first before going, as did Grover and Annabeth, I didn't eat much, as always, I just ate the fries and drank the milkshake. I prefer meat that isn't grounded up leftovers of a cow. Still once I was done, and left on Ares' bike to the amusement park where he and Aphrodite had their date. I continued to wonder what kind of trap Hephaestus had for them there.

Shrugging mentally, I rode the bike right into the water park, well over the fence with a little ramp I made from the water in the air, and up to the Tunnel of Love, where I assumed Ares and Aphrodite had their date. Getting off the bike after I turned it off, I noticed that there were a large number of statues of Eros, and one of them had a Greek letter Eta on it, which confirmed my thought of Hephaestus having a trap for Ares and Aphrodite.

Sighing aloud, I walked down the ramp where there was a single boat at the bottom of the pool on the ride. I noticed both a scarf and Ares' shield in the boat, along with a trip wire; I just smiled before getting ready.

I placed the scarf in my pocket, before grabbing the shield and pulling the wire. Then it happened, I heard a million gears grinding together, and felt the Eros statues shot their arrows and soon enough a net was being made above my head, and something else opened up, and out came millions of metal spiders. I just smiled, even as the cameras that came out of the statues heads a few moments ago continued to countdown to zero, I simply smiled.

I got into a fighting stance, before killing a few thousand spiders, but they would overwhelm me soon enough, if I didn't get into the boat in time. So I backwards somersaulted into the boat, and as the countdown was ten seconds away from zero, I placed Ares' shield in the boat, before concentrating, and pulling in the water from somewhere in the ride, or even as far away as the ocean, I pulled it all right there to where I was. The next second, just as the countdown reached zero, water exploded out of the pipes, just as that happened, I situated myself within the boat, as the tidal wave smacked into it.

The boat spun around three times, before it took off down the tunnel, and into the ride. I leaned back for a moment, enjoying the ride, before speaking out. "You are truly a genius Lord Hephaestus. If only I could _see_ this trap more clearly, then I would appreciate it more." I told no one, but knew that the gods were watching.

After a few more moments of waiting, I 'saw' a chained shut gate right in front of me. Smirking to myself, I got up from my seat, since I didn't buckle up, I put Ares' shield on my arm, and prepared to jump, since I knew that I wouldn't have any other way to make it out, once I hit those other two boats. Smiling, I prepared myself and jumped just as the boat I was in hit the others, I had received maximum lift, a bit more than I needed, but I was able to use the water beneath me to keep me safe. I used it to create a slide from the water and made my way to the entrance of the ride where the cameras were, and I just smiled at them before giving them a mock two finger salute.

"Enjoy your evening everyone, and once again Hephaestus, you truly are a genius for creating this trap." I said before turning around and leaving.

The cameras retreated back into the statues of Eros, and I got on Ares' bike, riding it back to the dinner, using the same method I did before to get into the park.

Once I was at the dinner, I noticed that Annabeth and Grover weren't doing so well standing next to Ares. I didn't really care all that much at the moment, all that mattered, was getting the master bolt back. I got off of Ares' bike, before handing him back his shield. Not saying a word to him or the others.

"So you're alive, didn't think you'd make it out of that old crippled blacksmith's trap." He said, while changing his shield into a bullet proof vest and put it on. "See that truck over there," he pointed to across the street from the dinner, and I nodded. "That's your ride. It'll take you strait to L.A. with one stop in Vegas."

I nodded, took the backpack Ares gave us, and left the dinner with Annabeth and Grover in toe.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Echidna roared in outrage at how I compared her name to that of an anteater. To be honest I don't get why she hates Australia, it's quite nice this time of year.

"Why do you hate Australia, it is quite nice this time of year, and has many types of poisons and vicious animals." I told her, while trying to avoid the Chimera's bites and fire blasts. It wasn't easy.

"I just hate that stupid animal the anteater, other than that; I don't really hate Australia all that much." She replied while smirking as I struck at the Chimera's collar, having my sword bounce off, and then getting bitten by the monster. Wincing internally, I jumped away from the Chimera; just as it blew a hole threw the monument.

I wanted to comment more on Australia, but knew that I couldn't if I wanted to live through this battle.

* * *

**End OMAKE**

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, please review everyone, and until the next chapter, I will write as much as I can. :) Till then, later :D also again, sorry bout the crappy OMAKE :(  
**


	7. I Battle the War God TEASER!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello to all you eager people who read this fic, this is only PART OF the new chapter, and I will upload the REST either tomorrow, or on Wednesday! so DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, review this chapter, until it is finished. This is only a slight teaser so that you can all have an update. So enjoy part of the chapter. and DON'T REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I Battle the War God**

* * *

On Olympus, around the time Percy was entering the water park, the gods were getting ready to watch Hephaestus TV, today was another day when Ares and Aphrodite would be humiliated by Hephaestus. However before they were all going to watch, everyone was sitting, minus Aphrodite an Ares, in the throne room hearing Zeus and Poseidon argue about the missing Master Bolt.

"If they don't stop soon, we won't get to see how Aphrodite and Ares will get humiliated this time." Demeter whispered to Athena, who nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could tell Zeus and Poseidon to stop arguing so they could watch the show, it suddenly went on, in the middle of the hearth. Hephaestus, had asked Hestia beforehand to play what was going to be recorded from the cameras in the hearth, so they could watch. Yet as the cameras started to roll, and everyone watched, they couldn't believe what they were watching. It was Poseidon's son, in the trap, and for some strange reason, he was smiling. Almost as if he was enjoying being there in the middle of a ride, being swarmed by metal spiders, without anyone there to help him at all, and after about a minuet of him fighting the spiders, he jumped into the ride with Ares' shield, and brought in large amounts of water.

After what felt like an eternity to all of the other gods present, everything ended, Percy, he was silent, and always smiled, even though it seemed as if he didn't see what was going on around him. Almost as if he were… all of them shook their heads at the thought, it wasn't possible that the son of Poseidon could be blind. It just wasn't possible.

As Percy left the ride, and once more congratulated Hephaestus on his work, the cameras stopped rolling, but not before they saw that Ares' bike was there waiting for the son of Poseidon. No one asked any questions, until Ares and Aphrodite came into the room, a good ten minutes later. Which were basically demands on where the two had been, and also, why Percy had used Ares' bike?

Ares didn't answer, but he had a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to understand something he saw or was told earlier. No one understood anything about the son of Poseidon and none would until he was ready to explain himself.

* * *

**Back on the Truck … … ….**

* * *

The moment I entered the back of the truck, is when the smell hit me, it was horrible, as if someone had purposefully not cleaned up after several animals. And after 'looking' around, I noticed that three animals were being kept in cages, and were treated terribly, if the smell was anything to go by. I glared at the way the animals were being kept, but had to continue on the truck, if we wanted to get to Los Angeles in time to find out what is really going on, but I still stand by my theory from when I was at camp.

Sighing mentally, Grover, Annabeth and I all went into the truck, and soon made ourselves confortable. I carried the backpack Ares gave me, so that it wouldn't get lost. I don't know why, but I think that my answers with this quest, are in this pack, well once it's near over, I think everything will make sense. But I'm not sure about that.

Either way, as we were going along the country side, I felt around me, and noticed that Annabeth and Grover were talking, about what, I didn't care to know, nor did I want to know. However, after some time, when we started to munch on cookies, after properly feeding the animals, I brought up how Grover, Annabeth and Luke all knew each other, along with Crystal, but I didn't say her name aloud.

Grover and Annabeth told me the story, and I was impressed by Thalia for trying to save everyone, and I even told Grover it wasn't his fault what happened, I believe in him, even if he isn't my best friend anymore. He soon fell asleep, and Annabeth and I spoke, even though I hate her. She spoke about her past, and it was interesting to say the least, how her father just let her slip through the cracks and didn't even care.

I didn't say anything important, other than suggesting that she try it again with her dad, see if he's change in the time that she's been gone. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, no matter who they are.

Soon enough after a few more minutes, I closed my eyes, and began a new dream. I was wearing a strait jacket, sitting in a school desk, and next to me was another person in a strait jacket. It was a girl, she had black hair, it wasn't strait, just messy in a sense, dark eyeliner, well I think, was around her stormy blue eyes, and I think freckles all around her nose. Somehow I just knew who she was, Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus.

She glared at me before speaking, _"Well Seaweed Brain, one of us has to get out of here?"_

I nodded, before concentrating on getting myself out of here, and to where I was needed. The straitjacket melted off of my body, and I was back at the pit of Tartarus. I glared at the pit, knowing he was there, the true one who wanted the bolt, the one who influenced the thief.

'_Percy Jackson,'_ it said. _'Yes, the exchange went well, I see.'_

The voice wasn't directed at me, but at another who was present._ 'And he suspects nothing?'_

The other who was there, whom I couldn't see, since I was facing the pit, answered. _"Nothing my lord, he is as ignorant as the rest."_

I mentally chuckled, _'oh if only you knew what I know traitor.'_

The voice chuckled coldly, musing aloud, _'Deception upon deception, excellent.'_

"_Truly my lord,"_ the easily familiar voice said. _"You are well named the Crooked One. But was it truly necessary? I could have easily brought you what I stole directly—"_

'_You,'_ the titan said in scorn. _'You have already shown your limits. You would have failed completely had I not intervened.'_

I just smirked, already knowing more than enough. However I decided to stay around and get enough information to help out more.

'_Peace little servant, our long six months have brought us much. Zeus's anger had grown, Poseidon has played his most desperate card, and now he shall use it against him. Soon you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands… but wait, he is here.'_

I just smiled, enjoying this all the more. _"What,"_ the traitor's voice sounded tense. _"Did you summon him my lord?"_ He asked, sounding afraid.

'_No,'_ the Crooked One replied. _'Blast his father's blood—he is far too changeable, the boy has brought himself here.'_

"_Impossible!"_ The traitor cried.

I just laughed aloud, getting both the traitor's attention and the titan's attention as well. _"Oh, it is possible traitor, but sadly for you both, my time is up, for now, think upon these words oh Great Crooked One," _I smirked as I got out of his grasp with ease, and walked over to edge and whispered these words. _"He is your servant by his own word, but __she__ is always with __me__, and __I__ am always with __her__."_

I just laughed once more, before getting myself out of there, and made my way to where I first met her in my dreams. The scene changed before my eyes, from the dark and terrible pit of Tartarus, and I came upon a beautiful meadow. It was lovely, there were flowers as far as the eye could see, I have only been here twice, and I only know what is around me, because of her. And there she was, tending to her lost meadow, wearing the same cloak as always, I smiled as I walked towards her.

She was sitting with her back to me; I bowed in respect, before sitting next to her, and laying my head upon her shoulder. She is the greatest mother, but sometimes it was hard for her to watch her children always fighting each other.

"I gave him the message, I only hope he understands milady." I told her. I am only formal around her, when I have to be, if only because she's already done so much for me.

She nodded, and waited a moment before replying. "You have made me proud little one, but remember, you need allies to trust or else the war will happen sooner rather than later."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright, I will, but I still do not trust the daughter of Athena, nor do I trust the satyr."

She nodded as well, but didn't reply. I smiled at her, before feeling something touching me. I knew it was time to go back, so I just stood up, bowed to her, and left for the world of consciousness. Where I heard the truck stop, and frowned, I knew we were in Vegas, since Ares told us that the truck would stop there before heading to California. I mentally snarled at what the smuggler said to the scared Zebra.

Thankfully Annabeth was banging on the wall of the truck bed, distracting the men long enough for me and her to free the animals, and for Grover to put a protection spell on them. We left, as the guys tried to get the animals back, and we ran through Las Vegas, trying to find a new ride west, and also trying to find a place to stay for the night. We went down a few streets, before we came across a hotel that I knew was bad news the moment the smell hit me. It smelled too sweet, too nice, almost like paradise. I didn't like it.

I may not know what this place is, but I knew I had to get in to help someone, and also to get out soon, before anything bad happened. We walked inside the Lotus Hotel and Casino; Grover had told us the name. As we went inside, the smell became harder to ignore, but I tried my best. After all, it's hard to find the appeal in a place, when you can't see it. Well physically anyways.

I sighed at someone came up to us, and gave us some kind of card, I didn't know what it was, but I just slipped it into my pocket for later. However after what I_ THINK_ was about two minutes, Grover and Annabeth took off to play some of the games that were on the main floor.

I knew that I couldn't get distracted while I was here, but even I wanted to have a small amount of fun. So still being cautious, I went over to one of the water slides there, well I think it was a water slide. I can't really feel anything around me for some reason. I sighed, but soon took out my collapsible blind man's cane, I keep it on me, in case I'm ever in an area where I can't feel anything around me. Such as now, it rarely happens, but it does sometimes.

As I walked around, no one bumped into me, which was good, or bad, but I can't tell right now. However, after what was probably a minute, a small child ran into my legs. I topple over with the small kids falling with me. My glasses flew off my face and off somewhere, and my cane was almost wrenched out of my hands.

Soon enough, I freaked out for a good two minutes, unsure of what was going on around me. Until the small child I had run into, handed me my cane, it had come off my hand when I wasn't paying attention. "Sorry about running into you like that, I didn't see you there." His voice was young and innocent, he sounded about maybe ten or eight years old.

"It's alright, you didn't mean it. However, have you seen my glasses, they flew off my face when you ran into me." I replied in a calm tone.

"Oh, well they're right next to you, don't you see them?" The small boy asked.

I frowned, and tried to use my hands to feel around me where my glasses were, before answering the boy's question. "No, I can't see, I'm blind. I've been this way for a long time."

The child gasped, and soon enough handed me my glasses. I smiled at him, before putting them on. "Thank you for helping me, oh and my name is Percy, what's yours?"

The boy was silent for a moment, before answering, "You're welcome Percy, and my name's Nico. I have a sister named Bianca, can she meet you?"

I just chuckled and nodded in response to the child's question. "Of course Nico, but why don't you meet me at the front of the hotel. There you can both meet my friends, and we can all see your father."

Nico was speechless for a moment, before he hugged me tightly around my waist, and ran off to find his sister. I smiled, I had a feeling he was the one I needed to get out of this place, I don't know how I know, but I just do. However, I soon ran over to Annabeth and snapped her out of the spell the hotel seemed to have on her. Then we snapped Grover out of it, and we soon ran towards the doors, where Nico and his sister Bianca were waiting for us. I smiled at them, and for some reason the staff didn't try to stop us.

I didn't care, so long as we left this place, and then we'd make our way to the Underworld.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

It's been only two hours, but we've finally arrived in Santa Monica. Annabeth had paid a mortal cab driver to take us to California, she used the Lotus hotel card, and apparently it's worth an infinite amount of money. The cabbie nearly broke all speeding limits just to get us here. Well at least during our cab drive, I told Nico and Bianca about just what Annabeth, Grover, and I were.

To be honest I'm surprised they took it so well. Well Nico thought it was cool, and Bianca was just shocked for a little bit, until she asked for proof. I told her I would give her proof once we arrived in Santa Monica.

It wasn't hard, I just showed her Riptide, and that was it for her questions. Sighing, I walked towards the water's edge, since I had to speak to my father before we entered into the Underworld. Annabeth tried to stop me, but I just ignored her and soon enough I was beneath the water, and everything around me became clear.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT AN!

**Alright to all of the readers who read Life of a Blind Half-Blood listen up, because I'm only writing this once.**

**I'm trying to finish a few of my older fanfics, and until a few are done I won't, and I repeat WON'T be updating Life of A Blind Half-Blood. I'll update it when I've finished the current chapter ans the second one, which is the end of the Lightning Thief Arch. So I want ALL OF YOU TO STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT NEW CHAPTERS AND UPDATES BECAUSE I'VE GOT A LOT OF STUFF TO DO, I'VE GOT COLLEGE CLASSES TO STUDY FOR, A PICTURE TO MAKE FOR MY COUSIN'S WEDDING, AND WORKING ON FICS WHEN I CAN, BECAUSE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE RELAXING AND NOT STRESS INDUCED BECAUSE OF PESKY REVIEWERS WHO WON'T LEAVE ME BE!  
**

**Sorry about the shouting but honestly I am FED UP with this, so until I am done with TWO CHAPTERS for Life of Blind Half-Blood and with two more of my older fics, I WON'T BE UPDATING! It's as simple as that, so there, and you can review for this, BUT NO NAGGING PEOPLE! Again I'm tired of it, so until I actually update, later and please no nagging reviews.  
**

**Sincerely - Eltigre221  
**


	9. We Head to the Underworld

**Well here's one chapter, now two more to go and it's the end of the first book. :) Enjoy everyone**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**We Head to the Underworld**

* * *

On Olympus, around the time Percy was entering the water park, the gods were getting ready to watch Hephaestus TV, today was another day when Ares and Aphrodite would be humiliated by Hephaestus. However before they were all going to watch, everyone was sitting, minus Aphrodite an Ares, in the throne room hearing Zeus and Poseidon argue about the missing Master Bolt.

"If they don't stop soon, we won't get to see how Aphrodite and Ares will get humiliated this time." Demeter whispered to Athena, who nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could tell Zeus and Poseidon to stop arguing so they could watch the show, it suddenly went on, in the middle of the hearth. Hephaestus, had asked Hestia beforehand to play what was going to be recorded from the cameras in the hearth, so they could watch. Yet as the cameras started to roll, and everyone watched, they couldn't believe what they were watching. It was Poseidon's son, in the trap, and for some strange reason, he was smiling. Almost as if he was enjoying being there in the middle of a ride, being swarmed by metal spiders, without anyone there to help him at all, and after about a minuet of him fighting the spiders, he jumped into the ride with Ares' shield, and brought in large amounts of water.

After what felt like an eternity to all of the other gods present, everything ended, Percy, he was silent, and always smiled, even though it seemed as if he didn't see what was going on around him. Almost as if he were… all of them shook their heads at the thought, it wasn't possible that the son of Poseidon could be blind. It just wasn't possible.

As Percy left the ride, and once more congratulated Hephaestus on his work, the cameras stopped rolling, but not before they saw that Ares' bike was there waiting for the son of Poseidon. No one asked any questions, until Ares and Aphrodite came into the room, a good ten minutes later. Which were basically demands on where the two had been, and also, why Percy had used Ares' bike?

Ares didn't answer, but he had a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to understand something he saw or was told earlier. No one understood anything about the son of Poseidon and none would until he was ready to explain himself.

* * *

**Back on the Truck … … ….**

* * *

The moment I entered the back of the truck, is when the smell hit me, it was horrible, as if someone had purposefully not cleaned up after several animals. And after 'looking' around, I noticed that three animals were being kept in cages, and were treated terribly, if the smell was anything to go by. I glared at the way the animals were being kept, but had to continue on the truck, if we wanted to get to Los Angeles in time to find out what is really going on, but I still stand by my theory from when I was at camp.

Sighing mentally, Grover, Annabeth and I all went into the truck, and soon made ourselves comfortable. I carried the backpack Ares gave me, so that it wouldn't get lost. I don't know why, but I think that my answers with this quest, are in this pack, well once it's near over, I think everything will make sense. But I'm not sure about that.

Either way, as we were going along the country side, I felt around me, and noticed that Annabeth and Grover were talking, about what, I didn't care to know, nor did I want to know. However, after some time, when we started to munch on cookies, after properly feeding the animals, I brought up how Grover, Annabeth and Luke all knew each other, along with Crystal, but I didn't say her name aloud.

Grover and Annabeth told me the story, and I was impressed by Thalia for trying to save everyone, and I even told Grover it wasn't his fault what happened, I believe in him, even if he isn't my best friend anymore. He soon fell asleep, and Annabeth and I spoke, even though I hate her. She spoke about her past, and it was interesting to say the least, how her father just let her slip through the cracks and didn't even care.

I didn't say anything important, other than suggesting that she try it again with her dad, see if he's change in the time that she's been gone. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, no matter who they are.

Soon enough after a few more minutes, I closed my eyes, and began a new dream. I was wearing a strait jacket, sitting in a school desk, and next to me was another person in a strait jacket. It was a girl, she had black hair, it wasn't strait, just messy in a sense, dark eyeliner, well I think, was around her stormy blue eyes, and I think freckles all around her nose. Somehow I just knew who she was, Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus.

She glared at me before speaking, _"Well Seaweed Brain, one of us has to get out of here?"_

I nodded, before concentrating on getting myself out of here, and to where I was needed. The straitjacket melted off of my body, and I was back at the pit of Tartarus. I glared at the pit, knowing he was there, the true one who wanted the bolt, the one who influenced the thief.

'_Percy Jackson,'_ it said. _'Yes, the exchange went well, I see.'_

The voice wasn't directed at me, but at another who was present._ 'And he suspects nothing?'_

The other who was there, whom I couldn't see, since I was facing the pit, answered. _"Nothing my lord, he is as ignorant as the rest."_

I mentally chuckled, _'oh if only you knew what I know traitor.'_

The voice chuckled coldly, musing aloud, _'Deception upon deception, excellent.'_

"_Truly my lord,"_ the easily familiar voice said. _"You are well named the Crooked One. But was it truly necessary? I could have easily brought you what I stole directly—"_

'_You,'_ the titan said in scorn. _'You have already shown your limits. You would have failed completely had I not intervened.'_

I just smirked, already knowing more than enough. However I decided to stay around and get enough information to help out more.

'_Peace little servant, our long six months have brought us much. Zeus's anger had grown, Poseidon has played his most desperate card, and now he shall use it against him. Soon you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands… but wait, he is here.'_

I just smiled, enjoying this all the more. _"What,"_ the traitor's voice sounded tense. _"Did you summon him my lord?"_ He asked, sounding afraid.

'_No,'_ the Crooked One replied. _'Blast his father's blood—he is far too changeable, the boy has brought himself here.'_

"_Impossible!"_ The traitor cried.

I just laughed aloud, getting both the traitor's attention and the titan's attention as well. _"Oh, it is possible traitor, but sadly for you both, my time is up, for now, think upon these words oh Great Crooked One," _I smirked as I got out of his grasp with ease, and walked over to edge and whispered these words. _"He is your servant by his own word, but __she__ is always with __me__, and __I__ am always with __her__."_

I just laughed once more, before getting myself out of there, and made my way to where I first met her in my dreams. The scene changed before my eyes, from the dark and terrible pit of Tartarus, and I came upon a beautiful meadow. It was lovely, there were flowers as far as the eye could see, I have only been here twice, and I only know what is around me, because of her. And there she was, tending to her lost meadow, wearing the same cloak as always, I smiled as I walked towards her.

She was sitting with her back to me; I bowed in respect, before sitting next to her, and laying my head upon her shoulder. She is the greatest mother, but sometimes it was hard for her to watch her children always fighting each other.

"I gave him the message, I only hope he understands milady." I told her. I am only formal around her, when I have to be, if only because she's already done so much for me.

She nodded, and waited a moment before replying. "You have made me proud little one, but remember, you need allies to trust or else the war will happen sooner rather than later."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright, I will, but I still do not trust the daughter of Athena, nor do I trust the satyr."

She nodded as well, but didn't reply. I smiled at her, before feeling something touching me. I knew it was time to go back, so I just stood up, bowed to her, and left for the world of consciousness. Where I heard the truck stop, and frowned, I knew we were in Vegas, since Ares told us that the truck would stop there before heading to California. I mentally snarled at what the smuggler said to the scared Zebra.

Thankfully Annabeth was banging on the wall of the truck bed, distracting the men long enough for me and her to free the animals, and for Grover to put a protection spell on them. We left, as the guys tried to get the animals back, and we ran through Las Vegas, trying to find a new ride west, and also trying to find a place to stay for the night. We went down a few streets, before we came across a hotel that I knew was bad news the moment the smell hit me. It smelled too sweet, too nice, almost like paradise. I didn't like it.

I may not know what this place is, but I knew I had to get in to help someone, and also to get out soon, before anything bad happened. We walked inside the Lotus Hotel and Casino; Grover had told us the name. As we went inside, the smell became harder to ignore, but I tried my best. After all, it's hard to find the appeal in a place, when you can't see it. Well physically anyways.

I sighed at someone came up to us, and gave us some kind of card, I didn't know what it was, but I just slipped it into my pocket for later. However after what I_ THINK_ was about two minutes, Grover and Annabeth took off to play some of the games that were on the main floor.

I knew that I couldn't get distracted while I was here, but even I wanted to have a small amount of fun. So still being cautious, I went over to one of the water slides there, well I think it was a water slide. I can't really feel anything around me for some reason. I sighed, but soon took out my collapsible blind man's cane, I keep it on me, in case I'm ever in an area where I can't feel anything around me. Such as now, it rarely happens, but it does sometimes.

As I walked around, no one bumped into me, which was good, or bad, but I can't tell right now. However, after what was probably a minute, a small child ran into my legs. I topple over with the small kid falling with me. My glasses flew off my face and off somewhere, and my cane was almost wrenched out of my hands.

Soon enough, I freaked out for a good two minutes, unsure of what was going on around me. Until the small child I had run into, handed me my cane, it had come off my hand when I wasn't paying attention. "Sorry about running into you like that, I didn't see you there." His voice was young and innocent, he sounded about maybe ten or eight years old.

"It's alright, you didn't mean it. However, have you seen my glasses, they flew off my face when you ran into me." I replied in a calm tone.

"Oh, well they're right next to you, don't you see them?" The small boy asked.

I frowned, and tried to use my hands to feel around me where my glasses were, before answering the boy's question. "No, I can't see, I'm blind. I've been this way for a long time."

The child gasped, and soon enough handed me my glasses. I smiled at him, before putting them on. "Thank you for helping me, oh and my name is Percy, what's yours?"

The boy was silent for a moment, before answering, "You're welcome Percy, and my name's Nico. I have a sister named Bianca, can she meet you?"

I just chuckled and nodded in response to the child's question. "Of course Nico, but why don't you meet me at the front of the hotel. There you can both meet my friends, and we can all see your father."

Nico was speechless for a moment, before he hugged me tightly around my waist, and ran off to find his sister. I smiled, I had a feeling he was the one I needed to get out of this place, I don't know how I know, but I just do. However, I soon ran over to Annabeth and snapped her out of the spell the hotel seemed to have on her. Then we snapped Grover out of it, and we soon ran towards the doors, where Nico and his sister Bianca were waiting for us. I smiled at them, and for some reason the staff didn't try to stop us.

I didn't care, so long as we left this place, and then we'd make our way to the Underworld.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

It's been only two hours, but we've finally arrived in Santa Monica. Annabeth had paid a mortal cab driver to take us to California, she used the Lotus hotel card, and apparently it's worth an infinite amount of money. The cabbie nearly broke all speeding limits just to get us here. Well at least during our cab drive, I told Nico and Bianca about just what Annabeth, Grover, and I were.

To be honest I'm surprised they took it so well. Well Nico thought it was cool, and Bianca was just shocked for a little bit, until she asked for proof. I told her I would give her proof once we arrived in Santa Monica.

It wasn't hard, I just showed her Riptide, and that was it for her questions. Sighing, I walked towards the water's edge, since I had to speak to my father before we entered into the Underworld. Annabeth tried to stop me, but I just ignored her and soon enough I was beneath the water, and everything around me became clear.

It was a-amazing, I've never seen so much in my entire life. I could see fishermen in Japan, thousands of fish, sharks, and other kinds of creatures swimming around me. It was unreal, and I loved every second of it. Smiling, I looked down at a medium sized shark that was nuzzling against my leg, I pet the creature, and soon enough grabbed its dorsal fin. Then we sped off, I'm not sure how far we went, but soon enough, the shark stopped us in front of the Nereid who had spoken to me when I was in the Mississippi, well I think that's what she is.

"Percy Jackson," She said, in a calm gentle voice.

"You're the one who spoke to me in the Mississippi River." I stated the obvious, not really sure what to talk to her about.

"Yes, I was, my cousins the river spirits, helped sustain my life force as I delivered that message to you, and I also serve in Poseidon's court." The Nereid explained.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

As Bianca, Annabeth, Grover, and I all watched Percy disappear below the waves, I wasn't worried about him, and I just knew that he'd be alright. I didn't know how, but something told me that he'd be okay in the ocean. In fact we didn't even need to wait long as Percy soon came back up from the ocean, a smile on his face, as if he had a very enjoyable conversation with his dad. I smiled when I saw him walk up to me.

"What was it like to be underwater for so long Percy?" I asked.

Percy just smiled at me, "It was amazing, and to be honest Nico, no words could describe how beautiful it was."

I just smiled, and took Percy's hand, he didn't tell us what went on down there, but I wasn't going to ask, I was enjoying the scenery of the park next to us too much. I wanted to go, but from the look on Percy's face I had a feeling it was better not to ask him.

Sometime later, we were walking down many back alleys, trying to find some place called DOA Recording Studios. Percy said we needed to get there before tomorrow that something bad would happen if we didn't get there. After we got lost a little after sunset, we ran into some kind of gang. They looked like a bunch of rich kids pretending to be bad or something, at least I think so, I don't know.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

After we were surrounded by the apparent street gang, and I was able to distract them using some water nearby to soak someone from behind. The ruckus was enough to distract the others and allowed us to all get away. We ran right into well something, I didn't have enough time to 'see' what is was, but what I did know, was that it was, but one thing that I did know, was that the place seemed oddly familiar, as if I'd been here before or someplace like it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello, welcome, my name is Crusty." A new voice suddenly exclaimed from behind me and the others.

"Yes, yes you are," murmured Nico.

"Now what are you kids doing here in my fine establishment, are you interested in some beds, or were you running from that gang of kids around the corner?" Crust asked. I didn't trust this man, but then again I don't trust anyone. I can tell that he's tall and most likely a monster, but I didn't comment, choosing silence over sound.

"We ran from that gang of kids, we only came here to get away from them sir." Bianca told him.

The monster just grunted, before placing a massive paw on my shoulder and started steering me along with the others towards the back of the store. I tried to use my abilities to see what was around me, but all I could see was a water bed somewhere in front of us.

Crusty went on about the waterbed's features, I stayed silent, and he directed the others towards their own beds. Crusty didn't show me a bed, and I wasn't that surprised, if you're quiet enough people tend to forget about you easily, or don't think you're in the room at all. Once Crusty strapped everyone but me to a bed, that's when I struck. I was still silent as I made a dagger out of the small amounts of water in the air, and froze it. I was about to strike Crusty, when he attacked me first. The monster struck me with his massive paw, sending me back to a far wall. I grunted as I got up, this would be one of my hardest battles, because I wouldn't have water anywhere near me to help out.

Taking a deep breath I threw the ice knife in my hand at Crusty, before pulling out Riptide, prepared to battle with the sword my father had given to me. I was silent as I waited for Crusty to get near; I was paying attention to all of the sounds in the room. Just because I could feel where everything is from my gifts, didn't mean my hearing wasn't sharp.

Inhaling deeply I soon spun with my sword and struck Crusty right through his waist. I'd say it was pure luck that I was able to defeat him like that; sadly the victory would be short lived as I ran over to the others strapped to the beds and freed each of them. I was very lucky I didn't cut anything off, as they groaned and got to their feet, I backed up to give them some room.

As they groaned and got their bearings, I pulled out my cane, I can't really feel anything around me, so I knew it was best to take out my cane. I had a feeling I'd need it anyways.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

I groaned as my body was throbbing in pain from being stretched, and noticed a phone book on Crusty's desk, walking over I found an ad for the Underworld, smiling, I told everyone this, and said that it was only a block away. Everyone was relieved, except Percy, he looked almost pensive about heading to the kingdom of his uncle. I just ignored it, and soon enough we left the store and were about to make our way into the underworld and face the god of death himself.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

We arrived at DOA Recording Studios, upon entering we were met with some kind of security guard. He took a breath to tell us something, when he noticed Nico and Bianca who were standing next to me. He suddenly was very nervous and began to take us towards an elevator of some sort and soon enough all five of us were on our way to the Underworld.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, now for the next one everyone :D**


	10. I Battle the War God

**Here's the second chapter everyone, hope it's good, and one more to go before he first book is done.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I Battle the War God**

* * *

I didn't know how long we were on the boat, but I listened carefully to Annabeth's conversation with Charon. How she commented on how polluted the River Styx is, I wondered what the river looked like, and soon enough I heard a horrible growling noise coming from in front of us.

"Looks like old Three-Face is hungry, good luck to you demigods," Charon told us as he let us off on the shores of the Underworld, and went back to his lobby room. As we walked up to the lines of the dead, I heard a large growling sound coming from in front of us. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. One of the main things I tend not to think about, that I am now, is what is in front of me and what does it look like.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

**3****RD**** Person POV**

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Upon their arrival to the shores of the Underworld, they met Cerberus; Percy didn't know what to do, or which direction he should go in; however Annabeth distracted Cerberus, and Bianca took his hand and had them go through the EZ-Death lane and into the Fields of Asphodel. He followed them, and took their advice, since Percy couldn't see he needed help, and Nico and Bianca were the help he needed to get through this challenge.

Grover may have been his first friend and quite possibly would have been his best friend, but there's a trust that Percy gave the satyr, a trust that was abused. Percy didn't trust the daughter of Athena either, she wasn't someone he could trust, Percy didn't know why, but it was just a feeling, and one that he would trust.

There were no alarms that went off as they went past the check points, or even as the five of them made their way through the fields of Asphodel. Annabeth and Bianca were looking through the faces, trying to identify someone, while Percy didn't look at anything; he just clung to Nico's hand as they made their way to the Palace of Hades. Sadly though as they made their way to the palace, they came near something horrific, a pit, but more specifically the pit of Tartarus, something was about to happen, Percy could feel it, but he didn't say anything.

A few minutes after getting closer to the castle, Grover's shoes activated and dragged him towards the pit, Percy and the others ran after him, well with a little help, but all the same they were able to save Grover from falling into the pit, but not without a near death experience from whatever was stirring down there.

"What was that, one of Hades' pets?" Grover asked once they were safe and outside of the pit.

"Not even close Goat boy, but let's get away, the faster we get away from Tartarus, the better." Percy told the jittery goat, he turned back towards the palace of Hades.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Upon arriving at the palace of Hades, the kids had to walk through the gardens of Persephone, Bianca and Annabeth had to drag Grover away from the pomegranate tree, making sure he didn't eat any of the fruit. Nico mostly held Percy's hand discreetly to make sure he knew where he was going. Upon their arrival to the front doors of the palace, no one knew whether to knock or what, when the doors opened inside.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

**Percy's POV**

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Once we were inside the throne room, I had no idea what was in front of me and that made me nervous. I wanted to take out my cane, but I just couldn't, taking a deep breath, I tried to use whatever water was in the air down here to see what was around me. There wasn't much, making everything very fuzzy, but I had a silhouette of the god on the throne in front of me. He was tall upon his throne, and felt very graceful, almost like a panther ready to strike. I said nothing and neither did the others behind me.

"You are brave to come here Son of Poseidon," his voice sounded oily. "Very brave indeed after what you have done to me. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

I was confused, but said, "Lord and Uncle, I come with only two requests." I knelt to my uncle and tried to stay focused.

"Only two requests?" Hades asked, his voice strong and oily, scaring me slightly. "Arrogant child, as if you haven't already taken enough. Speak then, it amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

I was becoming more confused, but continued to speak. "Lord Hades, there cannot be a war amongst the gods, it would be horrible and cause your kingdom to expand even more so than now."**(A.N. Honestly the most people hear about on the news is about deaths, shootings, muggings, and all kinds of bad stuff, and since Gabe listens to ESPN a lot some news on deaths might get reported, just saying.) **I paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing. "Someone else has stolen Zeus' Master Bolt; something else wanted it brought down here, not to you but to the pit."

I noticed Hades stiffen what I said, I was about to continue, when the god of the Underworld spoke. "You speak the truth young one, but if the bolt was to be brought here, then where is my HELM!"

I froze in shock, I had no answer for my uncle, but I knew what I had to do. My backpack had gotten heavier after we left the pit, I had a feeling about what was in it, but now wasn't the time to check. "I do not know Uncle, but I have an idea, my friends and I shall travel back to the surface and retrieve your helm."

Hades was silent, but I took out the five pearls, and gave one to each of my comrades. I looked back at my Uncle and smiled sadly at him, hoping he'd understand what my smile meant. I had hoped that I'd be able to get my mother back before meeting Nico and Bianca in the Hotel, but here and now I knew that wouldn't be the case we all had to leave, my mom would never forgive me if I stayed and let her go. We each crushed the pearls, and I smiled sadly once more at Hades as we soon left the Underworld in spheres. I don't know what they're made out of but I just know it has water in it.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Soon we crashed upon the surface, knocking a surfer off his board. He said something about 'magic mushrooms' before he swam away. Some sharks came near us, I told them to leave, while we were soon picked up by the coast guard. Annabeth gave Grover her shoes, just so that they wouldn't see his hooves.

We were dropped off at the docks, while they went out to rescue other people, who were in trouble somewhere else.

"I don't believe it; we went all that way…" Annabeth began, but I soon cut her off.

"It was a trick, a strategy worth of Athena." I told her.

"HEY!" She shouted at me.

"You get it don't you?" I asked her, Nico and Bianca were just standing next to Grover not really saying anything because they were dragged along this quest by me.

"No, can someone explain it to me." Grover asked.

"It was a trick," I repeated. "Someone else stole the Lightning bolt and the Helm of Darkness, someone else wanted war among the Big Three. The prophecy was right, you shall go west and face the god who has turned, but is wasn't Hades, war isn't something that he wants. With me being Poseidon's son, I was automatically handed the blame for stealing both, and my father will be blamed by both side. By now we'll have a three way struggle fest and I'll have caused it."

Grover shook his head as if he couldn't believe it, "But who would want war that bad?"

I just glared at someone down the beach from us, "Gee let me think."

There was an angry aura down the beach where I was looking, I walked in the surf closer to him. "Hey kid, you were supposed to die." He told me.

"You tricked me, you gave me the bolt to send to Tartarus." I voiced to him, my glare hidden by my always present glasses.

Ares paused, as if what I said had taken him off guard, 'seeing' this I continued. "You wouldn't be the type to steal something right away Lord Ares, whoever stole it first tricked you, and then you tricked me."

Ares was still paused, before he spoke again, "I didn't know the bolt was gonna go to the pit, but you're pretty dang close on the rest of it. I did take the bolt from the thief, but he bribed me with war to keep it hidden long enough for everyone's blood to boil. Zeus'll blame Old Seaweed for his missing bolt, and he'd be mad at Corpse Breath for killing you, and Hades will be mad that _this_ is still missing."

Ares had a mask of some kind in his hand, I had a feeling that it was the Helm of Darkness. "The helm of darkness," Grover gasped after seeing the mask morph into a metal helmet.

"Yup, the backpack is the same like you pen, when you get close to where you're going then the item will appear, and bingo, you've got mail." Ares said, but there was something in his voice that puzzled me.

"But they're your family, why do this in the first place?" Annabeth demanded. I felt my eyebrow twitch at her statement. I just started explaining and she was wondering why he'd cause war, he's the war god for crying out loud.

Ares just shrugged as if what she just said didn't really matter. "Best kind of war, always the bloodiest, nothing like a fight between family, I always say."

I just watched Ares for a moment, before smirking. "Ares I have a wager for you, I'm going to offer to you the same challenge I gave to your daughter when I first arrived at camp."

Ares paused, as if what I just said intrigued him. "Details," he almost asked.

"You can use any means, short of death to retrieve the glasses from my face. You can have help if you wish, or you can do this yourself. You only have an hour to try and get my glasses, before I retaliate." I told him, and he grunted in response. "Now should I win, I get both the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt, but should you win you get both items and can turn me into anything you want to run over with your bike."

Ares smirked, "You've got yourself a deal punk, now let's see if you can last."

I smiled at Ares and nodded, the game was afoot. Ares started by firing a shot at me, but I dodged it just in time, next he attempted to use a knife to slice at me. I was able to bend backwards and to the sides to avoid his strikes. I then had to bend backwards again once I was upright, for Ares had fired another shot at me. I couldn't tell what he was doing just yet, but I was excited.

Taking a small breath, I jumped to the side to avoid being attacked by a sword, and then a scimitar. This small cycle continued for a good thirty minutes, before Ares decided to get in closer. He swung his sword at me, I jumped onto the sand, not a good thing, but I was able to keep on my toes.

I was able to keep out of Ares' reach, until he kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into a sand dune hard. I groaned from the pain, but took a breath and rolled away from the strike that would've hit me. As the hour was drawing to a close, I heard police sirens, I ignored the sound and tried to keep my guard up, but when I noticed Ares' attention drift to the police; I took another breath, and noticed that he lit something on fire, what I didn't know. But right now that wasn't my biggest concern.

I soon lured Ares back into the water, I told the waves to recede, and turning to the war god I smiled as he followed me. Grinning I said, "Sorry Ares, time's up."

Hearing those words, he tried to strike me, but I released the tide and jumped over the war god. Using the water to help me 'see' I took out my sword and lunged to the side and struck him in the heel. I was blasted back from Ares' roar of rage, as I stood before him, he was starting to limp towards me, when something happened.

The air suddenly got colder, everything around me felt darker, as if a cold and heavy presence was washing over the beach. It felt as if there was nothing good left in life, there was no point to anything anymore. Soon though the darkness lifted and Ares was looking at me again, and it felt like respect for some reason.

"You have made two powerful enemies today godling," he told me. "You have sealed your fate here today. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware Perseus Jackson, beware."

I soon felt warmth coming from Ares' body, on instinct I looked away from the god of war as he began to show his true form. Once Ares was gone, did the three Furies, who were flying overhead during our little match come down to face me, the Helm was in my hands. How it got there, I don't know, but I simply smiled at the creatures and tossed the Helm to the middle Fury.

"Give that back to my Uncle, tell him what happened here today." I told her, my hand drifting over my cane.

She paused for a moment, before saying, "Live well Perseus Jackson, become a true hero, for if you ever fall into my clutches again."

I gulped and nodded to her. She soon left with her sisters, and I walked back over to Grover, Annabeth, Nico and Bianca.

"Percy, that was so incredibly …" Annabeth said.

"Cool," Grover and Nico shouted.

"Terrifying," Annabeth and Bianca corrected.

"Did you feel what was over head," I asked them, just making sure that it wasn't just me and Ares.

"Yeah, what do you think it was, the Furies?" Grover asked.

I glanced at Annabeth, before opening the backpack and felt the Master Bolt in there, it felt like such a small thing to cause World War III. "We need to get back to New York by tonight."

"That's impossible, unless we," Annabeth began.

"Fly, in a plane, where Zeus could blast me out of the sky and kill me with a weapon more powerful that most human weapons. Yeah, that's about right, now we should get going." I told them, a smile on my face.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, up next is the last one for the first book. then I'm breaking from this fic for a while, and focusing on others, if only to get them done and to relax from having to concentrate so much.**


	11. Fathers and Debts

**Hi everyone, here's the chapter I've been waiting for. Finally Percy will meet his dad, and I am done with Book 1! :D However I now have an important notice to make. I will be taking a break from this fic, I will only update when I have 3 or more chapters to update at a time, if only to get all of you readers off my back for a while. Now please don't be mad at me for this, but I've got other stories I want to finish, and I want to write more than PJO. OH and on a big note, I will NOT be doing the Heroes of Olympus series.I really don't want to, if only because it'd be a pain in the aft to do and I just want to keep this to one book series. Notice end, now enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fathers and Debts**

* * *

I find it funny now how humans can wrap their minds around things and fit them to their own reality. It's just as Chiron started to tell me when my quest began. According to the L.A. news, the explosion at Santa Monica beach was caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shot gun at a police car. He's accidentally hit a gas mane that had ruptured during the earthquake.

The crazy kidnapper (aka Ares), had kidnapped me, and four others and dragged us across the country on a ten-day odyssey of terror; poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd just caused a commotion on the Greyhound to get away from his kidnapper, the crazy man had caused the explosion on the St. Louis Arch; after all no little kid could've done that.

A concerned witness in Denver had seen the kidnapper threatening hi abductees, gotten a friend to take a friend to take a photo and notified the police. Finally brave Percy Jackson (I'm starting to like this kid), had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shot gun to rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time, but in a spectacular explosion five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred; Percy Jackson and his four friends were now safe in police custody.

The reporters fed us this whole story. We just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, it wasn't that hard, and played victimized kids for the cameras.

"All I want," I said, choking back fake tears. "Is to see my loving step-father again, every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew … somehow … we'd be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." I wanted to gag when I began, but revenge can be very sweet. The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for five tickets on the next plane to New York.

Now knowing there was no choice but to fly, that didn't make it any easier for my friends to try and get me on the plane. Same with Bianca and Nico, they both have a fear of planes as well. I truly hope that Zeus would cut me some slack considering that I have his Master Bolt with me. Yet to be honest takeoff was a nightmare. Everything was a nightmare and more frightening than any Greek monster that I've faced. I actually didn't unclench my hands from the armrests until we touched down in Guardia.

Local press was waiting for us, but Annabeth distracted them invisibly and met back up with us at the baggage claim. We split up at the taxi stand, I told the four of them to head to camp, tell Chiron what happened. However in truth I didn't want anything to happen to them should something go wrong. I hopped in a taxi and headed to Manhattan.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

**Nico POV**

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

After Percy left I was nervous, Bianca and I would have to go somewhere we've never been before, and I hoped that he would be okay. I mean he was so cool when we were in Crusty's warehouse, and later in the Underworld, and then again on the beach against Ares. He's so cool; I hope I can spend more time with him. Sighing, I looked out the window and watched the scenery pass us by.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

**No POV**

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Percy has just arrived upon Olympus; he was walking up the road towards the throne room, not even glancing at anything around him. Some Minor gods and goddesses were walking around having a good time; some vendors were trying to sell him items, and a few wood nymphs were throwing olives at him. He didn't really notice, his mind spinning with questions to his father, also about what would happen once he was inside the throne room.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

**Percy's POV**

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

I soon arrived in the throne room; I felt two people at the end, and one at the hearth. I walked forward, my shoes creating noise against the silence of the room. I wish I could describe the room, but I cannot. My best guess is that the room is far larger than anything in Manhattan, there are twelve thrones, and each one is possibly different like the cabins back at camp. Other than that, all I know is that there are two deities at the end of the room, one smelled of Ozone, and the other of the ocean.

That's possibly the best description I can give, taking a deep breath, I soon knelt at my father's feet, only assuming he was the god on the right and not the one in the center. "Father," I stated, daring not to 'look' up at the two imposing gods before me.

"Should you not address the master of this house first boy?" Zeus spoke next to me. I kept my head down.

"Peace brother," my father said, his voice stirring memories deep within my mind. Of when I was a baby, feeling a warm glow on my face. "The boy differs to his father; this is only right."

"So you still claim him then, this child whom you've sired against our sacred oath." Zeus stated menacingly.

"I have admitted my wrongdoing, and I thank the fates that he isn't blind. Now I shall hear him speak." My father said, and Zeus grunted in agreement.

My throat felt dry, I could handle that my father thinks of me as a wrongdoing, that he may have not wanted me to be born. But for him to be grateful for me not being 'blind'. I felt almost hollow inside, but I simply took a breath and began to tell them my tale. Once I was done I took out the metal cylinder, and placed it at Zeus' feet. Everything was silent for a moment, then the Master Bolt flew up and into Zeus' hand, suddenly there was thunder booming outside of the throne room.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing, it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive, it runs in the family." Poseidon said.

"Lord," I stated.

"Yes," they both said.

I described the dreams I had with the Titan Lord in them, telling them that it was something older than the gods. They soon had a quick conversation in ancient Greek; I was only able to get one thing, _Father_. Zeus soon dismissed something my father was trying to say, Poseidon tried to say something, but Zeus cut him off.

"We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify thus thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He rose and appeared to look at me; I couldn't 'see' the look on his face. "You have done me a service boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

I nodded in thanks before saying, "I had help sir, Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase-"

"To show my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you Percy Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family I shall let you live." He was about to leave, when he commented. "It is also a good thing you are not blind child."

I froze a little at that, and before I could say something, my father said something that broke something inside me. "I agree as well brother."

I said nothing, only nodded. I was numb to everything around me. After Zeus left in a bolt of lightning, my father was commenting on my Uncle being a God of Theater, we spoke briefly about the rise of Kronos, and I was going to insist that he was rising, but I stopped. I didn't want to lose my father, even if it feels like I already have. We soon reached the topic of my mother, about a package and a decision I must make. I told him I wouldn't bother him again, and turned to walk away when he called out.

"Perseus," I turned to face him, and I felt something. Not being able to see, feeling has a stronger grip on me. "You did well Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God."

I smiled at my father, before turning around and making my way through Olympus. Some of the Minor Gods and Goddesses all bowed to me as I walked by, as if I were some sort of Hero.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Soon I was at the apartment, my mom answered the door, and we were soon hugging and crying. Gabe soon though ruined the moment, we entered into the apartment. The scent was nauseating, and soon I found out a terribly truth, Gabe had hit my mother, when and where I don't know, but right now I'm enraged at this disgusting piece of **(the following sentences have been removed for being too graphic for this fanfic and its rating.)**

I soon left the apartment, leaving my mom in the right hands, her own.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Upon arriving back at camp, the five of us were treated like celebrities, according to tradition our cabins make shrouds for us and we burn them in the funeral pyre. Nico and Bianca made mine after the Ares cabin's one for me was destroyed by the brother and sister. Nico told me it was sea-green in color with a bronze trident in the center. I wish I could see what it looked like. Annabeth's was made by her cabin, Grover got his searcher's license, and Nico and Bianca were permitted to stay in my cabin by my dad's orders.

Later in July we went to the Fourth of July fireworks, hearing the explosions made me smile, however this was the same day that Grover left on his own quest for Pan. I wished him good luck, before looking back up at the 'dark' sky. Grove needs to earn my trust back, and I hope my message is clear. Annabeth said goodbye to Grover and wished him luck as well. She wanted to sit next to me and the Di Angelos, but they sat on either side of me.

July soon passed; I had a great time with Nico and Bianca. Annabeth tried to be my friend, but I don't trust her yet and she can tell. She tries, and I accept that, it's not time yet but she'll get there one day. Soon after July passed, August came and everyone got their clay beads. Nico whispered to me what it looked like, a black bead with a glowing green trident in the center. I felt my face heat up, as everything went by.

Soon though the last day of camp arrived, and there was a note written in Braille on my bedside table. It was written by Dionysus because my name was wrong.

_Dear Peter Johnson,_

_If you intend to stay year-round at Camp Half-Blood, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume that you've vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit._

_Have a nice day!  
Mr. D (Dionysus)  
Camp Director, Olympian Council #12_

I was going to head home for the school year, as much as I love camp, I'd rather spend more time with my mom than more time with only a few kids I know. I left to the Big House to tell Chiron that I'll be home for school, when I heard something coming from the sword fighting arena.

Walking over I heard someone destroying the straw dummies, when the noise stopped, I knocked on the wood beam next to me. The person looked up and when they spoke I knew that it was Luke. He offered to go and defeat one last monster even though there wouldn't be any out there. When he offered some Cokes, I caved.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

We were looking for a short while, before taking a seat on some rocks and drinking the cokes. Luke spoke about the end of the gods and I knew just who he served, I waited until he summoned the pit scorpion before speaking.

"You are a fool child of Hermes." I told him, before crushing the scorpion with the water in its own body. Doing this is very taxing, but I kept my breathing even. "As I told your master before in that dream, you are his servant by your own word, but she is always with me and I am always with her."

Luke was confused, "I don't understand."

I got up and dusted myself off, "Perhaps not yet, but in time you might. Go to your master, I will tell the others, and good luck on your new quests Luke, you might need it."

I soon left him there and felt him disappear, meaning he was now somewhere safe. I took the trash with me to dispose of it somewhere else. I told Chiron what happened and that I'll be heading home for the school year, Annabeth is doing the same. Bianca and Nico are staying at camp to train, well Nico wanted to come with me, but I told him that he should learn more about this world and that I'll be back next summer for us to have fun and get ready for what is to come.

We all agreed though to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together at my mom's new apartment. Nico and Bianca also said they'd try to send me letters once every two weeks. In the end though I was ready for what was to come, and I know that my father is proud so far of what I've done. For now though it's time to go home.

* * *

**End of Book 1**

* * *

**Well that's it for the first book and as I stated in the beginning of the chapter, I won't update unless I have 3 or more chapters to post at once. So please review, please don't flame, and above all else, don't nag me for updates. Until I write for this fic again, later everyone.**


End file.
